Phoebe's Adventures of the Peanuts Movie
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Thor's little sister Phoebe is starting school after her latest tutor quits to pursue other opportunities. The best option is then to see if she's ready to go to public school like a normal kid, so she starts going to school with Charlie Brown and his friends, and befriends the other new girl named Heather Wold, AKA The Little Red-Haired Girl.
1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy day outside which was a good sign for most kids. The adults were informed that today was going to be a snow day for the kids which meant they could play outside and have a day off from school because of the weather.

"I don't know if I wanna go to school, Thornton," Phoebe frowned to her big brother as she hugged her Raggedy Ann doll that Patch got her for her birthday. "I won't know anybody there."

"But that's the point of going to school," Thor smiled. "You can make friends there."

Phoebe frowned a little.

"Look, we found some kids your age that'll be in your new school, so maybe you can hang out with them since there isn't school today." Thor suggested to help cheer her up.

"Um, okay." Phoebe frowned.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch met up with them as promised since they were off of school for the day too.

"So, where are the other kids?" Thor asked them.

"I think some of them are playing hockey." Cherry replied.

"And one of them is going to be coming out flying a kite." Atticus added.

Phoebe pouted as she still felt shy.

Patch soon had an idea and whispered to Cherry, Atticus, and Mo. "Um, do you think Frankie and Mr. Herriman would allow an imaginary friend to come out of the house for a little while for a day?" he then asked them quietly because he wanted this to be a surprise for Phoebe.

"Sure, but who do you have in mind?" Atticus whispered back.

"I was thinking maybe World." Patch replied.

"Yeah, he could help." Mo smiled.

Patch smiled back as they went to join the other kids as they played in the snow.

"Frieda and Patty are on my team." Lucy said.

"I got my hockey stick." Schroeder said.

"I got the skates." Franklin added.

"Who has the pucks?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Looking good today, Pig Pen." Freida told the dirty boy.

"Sorry, I'm-Wait. Where's Charlie Brown?" Pig Pen replied.

"Still inside." Mo said.

"Come on, Charlie Brown!" The kids soon called out.

Phoebe hid behind her big brother from the big crowd of kids.

"Hey, who's that?" Lucy asked, seeing Phoebe.

"This is my little sister, Phoebe; she'll be a new student at your school." Thor told her.

Phoebe kept hiding.

"Bebe, come on out..." Thor said, grabbing his little sister and held her out in front of the other kids. "Say, hi! Make eye contact!"

Phoebe turned around, feeling shy.

"I said eye contact!" Thor told her, trying to make her look at them.

Although Phoebe didn't seem to do that. Thor sighed as he dropped his little sister into the snow, but luckily, it didn't hurt her.

"I've got my kite," Charlie Brown smiled to his friends as he soon came out to see them. "Today's the day. I can feel it."

"He's kidding, right?" Thor asked the kids.

"He's a blockhead." Lucy scoffed.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Phoebe frowned.

"That Lucy tends to call Charlie Brown a blockhead." Dot said.

"Hey, kiddo!" Atticus smiled to his little cousin.

"Hey, Atticus!" Dot smiled back.

"How've you been?" Cherry asked her.

"Oh, ya know, same old, same old," Dot smiled. "Just having some fun with my best friend, Sally."

Charlie Brown's younger sister looked over and then gave a friendly wave to them as she was now Dot's best friend since that experience in Camp Remote.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

* * *

Charlie Brown was soon trying to get his kite ready.

"Is winter the good season for kite flying?" Phoebe asked as she carried Raggedy Ann on her head.

"New kite, a perfect breeze, it all feels just right," Charlie Brown told her. "Now that the kite-eating tree's sleeping for the winter, we have nothing to fear."

"Kite-eating tree?" Phoebe asked out of confusion.

"Lift off!" Charlie Brown said as he soon ran as the kite seemed to lift off of the ground. "Wait a minute. It's in the air. It's flying! Hey, guys, look! Look, I did it!"

"Wahoo!" Phoebe cheered.

"Wait for it." Cherry said as she arrived next to Phoebe.

Charlie Brown was running so fast, he got tangled up in the kite's string and slid on the ice.

"Hey, Charlie Brown. Still no luck, huh?" Linus commented to his best friend. "Remember, it's the courage to continue that counts!"

Cherry soon had a camera out so she would record the whole thing. Charlie Brown was now sliding on the ice.

"Watch out, kids," Cherry smirked as Charlie Brown's kite seemed to attack the kids on the ice. "YouTube stardom here I come!"

"Cherry!" Atticus scolded.

"Oh, fine," Cherry pouted. "I won't post this."

"Stop filming right now!" Atticus told her.

"You are no fun at all," Cherry complained. "Can I at least keep filming until after he's ended up on the tree?"

"Cherry..." Atticus sighed.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Cherry replied as she kept filming, and where to her, everything that was happening on the ice seemed entertaining.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Atticus sighed to Cherry.

"Keep me?" Cherry replied.

"And now for my famous triple axle, prepare to be amazed." Lucy told the others.

Charlie Brown bumped into her, making her spin around.

"Ooh, a quadruple." Franklin commented.

"Bravo." Marcie added.

"Ooh, nice." Cherry smirked.

Charlie Brown soon flew against her. Cherry yelped to that and ran out of the way, but soon crashed into a tree with Charlie Brown, tying them both up into the tree.

"Ugh, stupid kite-eating tree." Charlie Brown groaned.

"...Cut..." Cherry groaned as she turned off her phone to stop filming.

They both soon Lucy skating over to them.

"Hey, Lucy." Cherry sighed.

"You blockhead!" Lucy glared to Charlie Brown. "I should've known. What kind of a person flies a kite in the middle of winter? Don't you know when to give up? You'll never get that kite to fly. Why? Because you're Charlie Brown."

"Well, that's a little uncalled for." Cherry commented.

"She's right." Phoebe said.

"Whatever!" Lucy replied before walking off.

Cherry rolled her eyes. Linus soon came over to help out Charlie Brown and Cherry.

"Thanks, Linus." Cherry said.

"Yeah, thanks." Linus added.

"Listen, Charlie Brown, ignoring what my sister, Lucy, says, have been able to make it this far in life." Linus advised.

"What would I do without a good friend like you?" Charlie Brown replied.

Cherry soon noticed a familiar beagle looking ready to grab Linus's blanket. Snoopy, took Linus's blanket and took Linus for a ride. Along the way, he took Sally with him.

"Ah, my sweet baboo," Sally smiled. "Isn't he the cutest thing?"

"That sister of yours sure is something." Phoebe said to Charlie Brown.

"Oh, she's something alright..." Charlie Brown nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Phoebe Moltenscar." Phoebe smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Charlie Brown smiled back. "I'm Charlie Brown."

Phoebe smiled back.

"Are you new in town?" Charlie Brown asked.

"I..." Phoebe was about to say what her home was until she thought back to some things her uncle told her about being in the Mortal Realm for school from now on.

**_"Remember, you can't tell anyone where you really came from," Drell told Phoebe. "Just say that you don't get out much, and you'll be starting school soon after being home-schooled for a while."_**

Phoebe then blinked and looked to him. "I don't get out much, and I'll be starting school since I've been home-schooled." she then said.

"Well, I hope we get to share the same class then." Charlie Brown smiled.

"I hope so too..." Phoebe smiled back as they seemed to become friends.

"I guess I better get my dad to fix my kite if he isn't too busy today." Charlie Brown said as he took his kite.

"I'm sure he will." Phoebe said.

Thor hid a small smile as his sister began to play with the other kids before getting hit with a snowball which made him glare and turn around. Cherry pointed to Patch in blame. Patch simply deadpanned at that. Thor soon took out his own snowball with a smirk.

"Avalanche!" Cherry called out and ran before getting hit with the snowball.

"Nice try, Cherry." Thor smirked.

Cherry pouted before throwing another snowball to him. They all laughed as they got into a snowball fight even though the kids thought they were 'too old' for that. Phoebe didn't seem to think they were 'too old'.

"Fetch!" Atticus laughed as he threw a snowball.

Patch laughed back as he soon ran and jumped in the air before catching the snowball in his mouth before eating it as he loved this version of Fetch, as did his master. Lucky smiled as he watched them all at play as he sat in the snow, keeping an eye on Dot. There seemed to be a moving van coming in as the kids were playing in the snow together.

* * *

"This is so much fun." Patch smiled.

"Guys, I think someone's coming." Dot said, pointing to the streets as a moving van drove down the road.

"Someone new must be moving in." Mo said.

They came over to the fence to take a closer look.

"Someone's moving in across the streets from me?" Charlie Brown asked in surprise.

"Looks like it." Dot said.

"I think I see a piano," Schroeder said. "I hope he loves Beethoven."

"Beethoven, Schmeethoven," Lucy scoffed before smiling. "I hope he appreciates my natural beauty."

"Who care about that?" Peppermint Patty replied as she stood on Marcie's head. "I hope he's a better goalie than Marcie."

"Why are you standing on her head?" Phoebe asked Peppermint Patty.

"So I can see." Peppermint Patty replied.

"You're hurting me, sir." Marcie groaned.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Peppermint Patty said.

"No, you're pulling on my hair." Marcie told her.

"Yikes." Phoebe winced.

"Can you see, kid?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Not really." Phoebe pouted.

Thor soon came out from under her and carried her on his shoulders with a smirk which made her yelp before laughing to him. And with that, she could see everything being moved in.

"I just hope he'll have an open mind about the Great Pumpkin." Linus hoped.

"I think they have a toaster." Sally commented.

"Who doesn't?" Mo asked.

Charlie Brown looked hopeful about meeting this new kid and making a good first impression, but then he accidentally broke the fence.

"Charlie Brown!" Phoebe cried out. "Are you okay?"

Charlie Brown soon looked up and just ran back home.

"He must have been embarrassed." Thor said.

"Oh, I feel bad for him." Phoebe pouted.

"You wanna go see him?" Thor suggested as he took her off of his back.

"Maybe." Phoebe said.

"Alright then." Thor smiled.

Phoebe soon held Raggedy Ann in her arms as she went to go and see Charlie Brown.

* * *

"Snoopy, why is it that everything I try turns out wrong?" Charlie Brown frowned as he talked to his dog. "Sometimes, I wonder if the kids really like me? Maybe that new kid will see me for who I really am. Like you. A dog doesn't try to give advice or love you, he just loves you for who you are. It's nice to have someone you know who just sits and listens to you."

Unfortunately for him, Snoopy hadn't listened to him as he had fallen asleep.

"Man's best friend." Charlie Brown sighed to himself.

Phoebe soon rang the doorbell as she held Raggedy Ann in her arms. After some time, the front door was opened.

"Hello." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh... Hi, kid... What's up?" Charlie Brown replied.

"I thought maybe I could come inside, you looked like you could use some company." Phoebe said to him as she hugged Raggedy Ann.

"Uh, okay." Charlie Brown said.

Phoebe soon walked in and then pet Snoopy with a smile. Snoopy seemed to like that as he smiled in his sleep. There was humming heard in the kitchen.

"Mm... Smells like cookies in there..." Phoebe smiled.

"That must be Mom." Charlie Brown smiled back.

"Moms make the best cookies," Phoebe smiled back. "I love it when my mom makes ones with chocolate spiders."

"...Spiders...?" Charlie Brown asked uneasily.

"I mean chips, chocolate chips." Phoebe smiled nervously.

"Hmm..." Charlie Brown replied.

"I must be thinking about Halloween cookies... Heh..." Phoebe rubbed her arm bashfully.

"Yeah, that must be it." Charlie Brown said.

Mrs. Brown smiled from the kitchen as she baked cookies. Charlie Brown soon came to see his mother.

"Oh, Charles," Mrs. Brown smiled to her son as she had a tray out of cookies. "You're just in time for some cookies~"

"Is Dad home yet?" Charlie Brown asked his mom.

"In a bit, Charles," Mrs. Brown smiled. "I asked him to run the store after he'd finish work today."

"Great, so then maybe he can help me fix my kite." Charlie Brown smiled back.

"Another one?" Mrs. Brown asked. "Was it the kite-eating tree again?"

"Yes!" Charlie Brown frowned. "I swear, Mom, I feel like the whole world is against me!"

"Oh, Charles, you shouldn't think like that," Mrs. Brown replied. "Just stay positive."

"Hmm..." Charlie Brown simply pouted.

"Who's your friend?" Mrs. Brown smiled.

"Hello, ma'am, my name is Phoebe." Phoebe smiled back to the woman.

"It's very nice to meet you, Phoebe." Mrs. Brown smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too," Phoebe replied. "May I have a cookie?"

Mrs. Brown smiled and allowed her to have one. Phoebe soon took one of the cookies.

"What do you say?" Mrs. Brown prompted.

"Oh, thank you." Phoebe then said as she ate the cookie.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Brown smiled.

Phoebe smiled back as she liked this so far since she didn't really have any friends back home and usually hung out with her dolls or big brother.

* * *

After sometime, Charlie Brown's dad came in. Mr. Brown opened the door, carrying some bags.

"Um, Dad, can you fix my kite?" Charlie Brown asked his father.

"What's wrong with it?" Mr. Brown asked.

"The tree got it." Charlie Brown pouted.

"Again?" Mr. Brown sighed.

"Yeah..." Charlie Brown frowned. "Can you fix it for me?"

"Well... All right..." Mr. Brown replied. "Give it to me, and I'll get to it when I can."

"Thanks, Dad." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Of course..." Mr. Brown replied with a small smile back before looking at him. "Hey... Why aren't you in school?"

"Miss Othmar called, it's a snow day." Mrs. Brown told her husband.

"Oh... Right..." Mr. Brown then smiled bashfully.

Phoebe soon noticed Woodstock. She came out with a smile. "What a cute little birdie~"

Woodstock tried to fly up to the window, but seemed to hit the glass. Phoebe soon opened the window for Woodstock. Woodstock soon flew in, the best that he could before falling into her hands.

"Such a cute little bird..." Phoebe smiled before kissing him.

Woodstock seemed to blush from the kiss.

Phoebe giggled and smiled to Woodstock before looking to Charlie Brown. "Do you have a pet bird?"

"No, that's Snoopy's friend, Woodstock." Charlie Brown told her.

"He must visit a lot." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, he really does, and he seems to like you." Charlie Brown replied.

Phoebe smiled to that. "I've never had a real pet before."

"Really?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Uh-uh..." Phoebe replied. "I guess I just haven't been responsible enough for one yet."

"I'm sure you'll be responsible someday." Charlie Brown said.

"Thanks, Charlie Brown." Phoebe smiled.

Charlie Brown smiled back as they became friends. And where this was good news.

* * *

Later on, Phoebe soon left to meet up with the others after hanging out with Charlie Brown and his friends.

"So how'd go?" Mo smiled.

"Mrs. Brown let me have a cookie, and I met a bird, and they were all nice, and the doggy was cute!" Phoebe smiled back.

"Nice." Patch smiled back.

"Maybe now she'll leave me alone." Thor whispered to the others with a smirk.

"Maybe." Atticus shrugged.

"Thor, you love your sister." Mo said.

"...Yeah, but not when she's around all the time." Thor smiled nervously.

"Fair enough; sometimes we just need a little break from our little siblings." Atticus said.

Thor had a small smirk.

* * *

Later on, they soon went back to Thor and Phoebe's home to have some hot chocolate after Phoebe was done playing for a while.

"That sure was fun." Phoebe said.

"Glad you had fun, kid," Thor said. "I just hope you're ready for school when it starts up again."

"I'm sure I will." Phoebe smiled.

Thor smiled back as he felt happy that his little sister got to finally have some fun and make some friends. The others were also very happy for Phoebe.

"I'm sure you're gonna have school tomorrow," Thor said. "The snow seems to be clearing up a bit."

"Aww... I wanted to make a snowman with my new friends." Phoebe pouted.

"Maybe after school." Thor said.

"Hmm... Okay..." Phoebe replied. "Thornton, will you have a tea party with me and the Sky Dancers before bedtime?"

"...Sure..." Thor forced a smile.

"Yay!" Phoebe cheered.

Thor looked over to the others who chuckled to him about playing Tea Party with his little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The next day..._**

Phoebe was given a backpack and Moxie made sure it was packed properly before giving her daughter a lunch to take to school. "Oh, I can't wait." she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're in such a good mood for school, Baby," Moxie smiled to her daughter. "Remember everything your uncle and big brother told you."

"I will." Phoebe smiled back.

"You have a good day now," Moxie smiled before she sniffled emotionally and hugged her daughter, crying a bit. "Oh, I'm going to miss you."

Phoebe sniffled before hugging her mother back. "I'll miss you too, Mom!"

After some time, they separated.

"Goodbye..." Moxie waved.

"Bye, Mom..." Phoebe waved back before going down the path she was told to use to go to school.

* * *

After walking for a while, she arrived where the bus would be. There were a few other kids there, some of them looked at her funny.

"Hi! I'm Phoebe!" Phoebe smiled.

The kids looked at her and looked away because she was new.

"Aw..." Phoebe pouted.

"I think this is the right place." A young girl's voice said.

Phoebe soon looked at the young girl.

"Is this the bus stop?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, it is," Phoebe said. "My name's Phoebe, what's yours?"

"I'm Heather." The girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Phoebe smiled back.

"You're going to this school, right?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I start today." Phoebe replied.

"Really? So do I!" Heather smiled to that.

"What a coincidence." Phoebe smiled back.

It seemed as though Heather and Phoebe became best friends instantly and shared a hug with each other as the bus came to take them to school with the other students.

_'This is getting better and better.'_ Phoebe thought to herself.

It seemed to be a good ride over to the elementary school.

* * *

Atticus was in the classroom, looking his best since he was attempting to be a student teacher. _'Here goes nothing.'_ He thought to himself.

Miss Othmar looked to him as she looked at a framed picture of a guy in a leather jacket on a motorcycle.

"Miss Othmar?" Atticus smiled. "I'm Atticus Fudo, here to fill in as a student teacher from the high school."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you." Miss Othmar smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Othmar." Atticus smiled back.

The two then shook hands.

"Ooh... Strong, aren't we?" Miss Othmar smirked. "You must be the most popular boy in high school."

"I guess you could say that." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"What a handsome young man you are," Miss Othmar smiled to him. "I hope you have fun as a student teacher... I guess... Do you wanna be a teacher someday?"

"I just thought it'd be interesting to learn." Atticus shrugged with a small smile back.

"That sounds like a great idea." Miss Othmar said.

"Oh, is this a friend of yours?" Atticus asked, seeing the man in her picture.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend." Miss Othmar giggled.

"Looks pretty cool." Atticus said.

"He's amazing..." Miss Othmar smiled and hugged the picture before clearing her throat. "Ahem! ...Anyway, please make yourself comfortable, the students should be here any minute. I hope they're prepared for the test, I'm sure you've taken it yourself at that age."

"I sure have, and knowing their reaction, it will be the simple complaints." Atticus said.

"Heh... You too, huh?" Miss Othmar replied as she understood that in her own school days.

"Yep," Atticus nodded. "Although I'd do less complaining than the others."

"I think I can believe that." Miss Othmar replied.

* * *

Eventually, the students began to come inside. Snoopy was trying to come into the school as a student. Atticus saw what Snoopy was doing and sighed as he already knew the result.

"You can't come to school, Snoopy," Charlie Brown told his dog. "Now, be a good dog and go home."

Snoopy stood there and soon dressed like a student in disguise, and where he snuck a book to try and make his disguise believable.

"No dogs allowed." Franklin told Snoopy, much to the beagle's dismay.

Patch was soon seen outside the school and where he soon saw Snoopy looking sad.

"It's not fair, man," Snoopy said to Patch. "Where does it say that dogs shouldn't go into buildings with the kids? I'm one of the kids anyway!"

Patch began to explain why dogs weren't allowed in school.

"Hmph... Well, that rots!" Snoopy complained.

"I know, Snoopy, but it's the rules." Patch replied. He soon saw Snoopy was gone, telling him the beagle was going to be in the school. He then face-pawed to this like he should've seen it coming.

Someone was heard coming in the classroom.

"The new kids are coming." Franklin whispered to the others.

Unfortunately for them, it wasn't the new students yet. Charlie Brown came into class.

Atticus gave a small polite smile for the boy while the students seemed to groan at him. "Hey, Charlie Brown."

"Huh? Oh! Hi." Charlie Brown smiled back.

"I'm gonna be your student teacher." Atticus told him.

"That's nice." Charlie Brown smiled.

Atticus smiled back.

Charlie Brown then sat down before looking to his best friend. "Good morning, Linus. What do you have there?" he then asked.

"It's my turn for Show & Tell today," Linus replied. "This is the same plane flown by Manfred von Richthofen."

"Who?" Charlie Brown asked.

"The Red Baron," Linus replied as he gave it to Charlie Brown to have him look at it. "The most famous aviator during the Great War."

"It's not real, is it?" Charlie Brown asked as he flicked the propeller of the plane, causing the plane to fly off.

"Oh, no!" Atticus gasped as he went to get the plane.

"My naturally curly hair!" Freida cried out.

Snoopy was about to get in from the window, when the plane flew out of the class and hit Snoopy. Marcie closed the window, and Miss Othmar came into the class after coming to the principal's office and asking Atticus to keep an eye on the students for her until she came back.

* * *

"Students, take your seats please." Miss Othmar told the students.

"Yes, Miss Othmar." The students replied as they did as they were told.

Peppermint Patty was shown to be sleeping in class.

"Sir. Sir. Sir!" Marcie said, trying to wake her up.

Peppermint Patty then suddenly woke up after hitting her desk. "Two! No, three! Was I close?" she then asked.

"The class hasn't started yet, sir." Marcie told her.

"Now, students, this is Atticus Fudo from the high school, you'll be your new student teacher, but that's not all for today," Miss Othmar said. "We have two new students joining the class."

Atticus already knew who the new students were.

"The new kids are joining OUR class?" Franklin whispered.

The new students soon entered the classroom.

"That new kid doesn't look like a goalie to me." Peppermint Patty commented.

"Wow, they're pretty." Schroeder smiled.

"They're not _that_ pretty." Lucy huffed.

Charlie Brown seemed to think differently about one of the girls. The redheaded girl seemed to look at him.

"Linus... She looked at me..." Charlie Brown whispered to his best friend.

Atticus just knew that the redheaded girl and Charlie Brown were meant to be.

"This is Heather and Phoebe," Miss Othmar told her students. "What do you say...?"

"...Hello, Heather and Phoebe." The class greeted the new girls.

Phoebe smiled as she hoped she would make more friends. Linus gave a polite smile to Phoebe as she joined their class.

"In other news, it's about time for the yearly standardized test." Miss Othmar told her students.

_'And the complaints shall come in 3, 2, 1.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

The students soon groaned. Well, almost all of them.

"Miss Othmar, will this test accurately affect our knowledge we gained here?" Linus spoke up.

"Uhh..." Miss Othmar blinked, not sure how to answer that question.

Atticus soon heard someone playing a piano as Linus was continuing. It was Schroeder of course which made Atticus playfully roll his eyes.

"Is it fair that at this young age-" Linus began.

"Mr. van Pelt, I'm sorry, but it's the school rules, you have to take this test, now please take your seat so that we can begin." Miss Othmar told him.

"Yes, ma'am." Linus then said.

Schroder soon played a little ditty on his piano before closing his desk. Atticus had a small chuckle to that before he handed the tests to the students, giving them #2 pencils. He soon saw a familiar look in Charlie Brown's eyes. Patch watched Snoopy as the beagle soon tried to climb in through the window.

"Come on, focus," Charlie Brown told himself as he glanced back and forth to Heather. "First impressions are everything."

_'He might have a hard time focusing.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Miss Othmar soon read a book to pass the time for herself. Snoopy soon snuck in with a yo-yo string. Atticus saw this and simply went face-palm as the beagle wasn't going to leave until he would get thrown out. Snoopy took out a binder and opened up the rings to put some papers in them, but then got his paw caught in the ring which made him yowl out of pain.

Atticus winced as that looked a bit painful before he came up to the beagle to take him out. "I'm sorry, Snoopy, but no dogs allowed." he then told the dog, gently taking him outside to be with Patch.

* * *

Snoopy simply pouted as he was taken outside before he was given a typewriter.

"Are you just about done?" Patch asked Snoopy.

"I guess..." Snoopy sighed.

"How about writing a story with that typewriter?" Patch asked.

"That's what I plan to do," Snoopy replied. "You see, Patch, when the kids are off in their own little adventure, I sometimes like to write one of my very own."

"Great." Patch smiled.

* * *

**_Back in Charlie Brown's class..._**

Heather soon turned in her test as she was done.

"Wow," Atticus smiled. "Done already?"

"I did my best." Heather smiled back, a little bashfully.

"I'm sure you did great." Atticus smiled back.

Heather smiled to him as she went to sit back down at her desk, though her pencil rolled off from her desk.

"It's got teeth marks," Charlie Brown said as he examined the pencil. "She nibbles on her pencil like I do. We have something in common."

"One minute left." Miss Othmar told her students.

"One minute left?!" Charlie Brown panicked.

Both he and Peppermint Patty were soon in a rush to finish their tests before they seemed to shove each other on the way to the teacher's desk.

"Out of my way, Charles!" Peppermint Patty told him.

They then turned their papers in at the exact same time.

"Please write your names on your tests." Miss Othmar told Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty.

"Uh, yes, ma'am." Charlie Brown replied before doing that with Peppermint Patty.

However, they accidentally switched papers and wrote their names on them.

"Chuck, are you trying to pull my hand?" Peppermint Patty soon smirked. "You sly dog."

"Oi." Atticus groaned quietly after hearing that assumption.

Charlie Brown soon walked off, but accidentally bumped into Heather. "Oh, sorry. I'm Brown Charlie. I mean, Barney Clown. I mean..." he then ran out of the classroom straight into the nurse's office.

_'Well, that was slightly embarrassing.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Phoebe rubbed her arm a little, feeling nervous about the test, though she looked out the window and smiled as she saw her bird friend flying around, though a little clumsily. "What's with that?" She giggled.

Woodstock seemed to fly up to the window and waved at her. Phoebe smiled and waved back to the cute birdie.

* * *

Right after school, Woodstock was in his bird nest, sleeping. Phoebe seemed to come up to the nest with her hands in her pocket, looking up at Woodstock. Something soon woke up Woodstock as he noticed Snoopy with the typewriter. Phoebe smiled up to Woodstock as she seemed to like him very much. A familiar car soon pulled up and the horn was honked which meant Phoebe had to go to it.

"Oh, I have to go." Phoebe said.

Moxie honked the horn. Phoebe soon came to her mother's car and got in the back-seat after her first day of school, she hoped that she would be able to see Woodstock again, which she would soon.

"Did you enjoy school, Bebe?" Moxie smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun," Phoebe smiled back as she got comfortable. "...Where's Thornton?"

"I'm picking him up next, dear," Moxie replied. "The high school is on the way from the elementary school."

"Cool." Phoebe smiled.

Moxie smiled back since Phoebe seemed to enjoy going to school so far. And where she would have much more fun. The other kids were soon seen going on the school bus.

"Mom, what's that bus?" Phoebe asked.

"That's a school bus, dear," Moxie replied. "Some students ride to and from school on it and sometimes they walk over and walk back home or their parents drive them like I'm doing for you."

"Nice." Phoebe smiled.

"Now, dear, I want you to be on your best behavior when the time comes," Moxie smiled back. "Uncle Drell would like to come over for dinner and ask you about your experience in school."

"I will, Mom." Phoebe smiled.

Moxie smiled to that as they soon drove off to the high school to get Thor.

* * *

At the high school, Atticus had come over to see the others for his classes since he did what he needed to do at the elementary school until the next time.

"So, Thor, if you're a teenage warlock, how come you don't take Magic School classes with us?" Atticus asked.

"I have a full schedule with my mortal classes, so I take my magic classes at night whenever I don't have football practice." Thor replied.

"That explains why you look so tired most of the time." Atticus said.

"You can thank my uncle for that." Thor told him.

"Heh... Yeah... I bet you have a busy life." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"I do what I can," Thor replied. "Don't cross me if I haven't had enough sleep, OR I WILL END YOU!" he then yelled a lot like his uncle, blowing Atticus's hair back.

"Noted." Atticus blinked.

Thor looked to him and over. Moxie soon rode the car over and honked the horn.

"See ya, best friend!" Thor laughed before he went to his mother's car.

"See ya, Thor!" Atticus smiled.

Thor smiled back with a wave as his mother took him and his sister home.

* * *

"So, how was your first day?" Mo asked.

"The kids had a test, and I had lunch with them," Atticus said. "I'm hoping later on to help out at the gym."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"It was pretty all right," Atticus replied. "I dunno if I'll be a full-time teacher though."

"Maybe you could be a substitute teacher?" Cherry suggested.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"I'll think about it," Atticus replied. "Thanks, guys."

"Hey, where's Patch?" Cherry then asked before snickering to herself.

"He's with Snoopy." Atticus said.

"Oh, cool then," Cherry replied. "You guy wanna have a study session at my place then?"

"Are you going to do your homework this time?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, Atticus." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you bother studying witch magic, Cherry," Cassandra said. "You're not even a real witch since Mary Ruth technically isn't your grandmother since your mother was adopted."

"Oh, shush, Cassandra." Cherry told her.

"You know it's true," Cassandra smirked. "Meanwhile, my Aunt Enchantra is the Queen of All Witches."

"Yeah, and you're the Queen of All B-" Cherry was about to smirk back.

"Children around!" Atticus quickly informed as the school bus from Phoebe's school was passing by.

Cherry then stopped herself.

"That was a good one though." Mo said to Cherry.

"Thanks." Cherry said.

"You know it's sad when Spellman is more of a witch than you are." Cassandra smirked to Cherry before going off in a limo to get home from school.

Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Just ignore her." Mo told her.

"It's just that ever since we found out Mom was adopted, she's been using that against me," Cherry said. "Mom doesn't care that she was adopted, she still loves my grandparents as if they were her own parents."

"We know." Atticus said.

They soon went to Cherry's house to do their homework while Cherry still muttered angrily about Cassandra.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile with Patch..._**

Snoopy seemed to be having a hard time coming up with a story.

"Writer's Block... I hear it's not fun." Patch said to the beagle.

"You're telling me." Snoopy nodded.

Woodstock soon flew in and soon panicked as the model of the plane of the Red Baron was still going and was coming straight at him.

"Oh, my gosh!" Patch gasped for the bird.

"Hmm..." Snoopy paused as that seemed to inspire him. "_'It was a dark and stormy night. High above the French countryside, the World War I flying ace had never been so close to his lifelong enemy: the infamous Red Baron'_."

"Ooh, good start." Patch smiled.

Snoopy smiled back to Patch as he began his story. Patch began to sit on the ground to hear how the rest of the story would go.

"_The flying ace chased after The Red Baron_," Snoopy continued as he got up from his typewriter, seeming to chase someone who wasn't there. "_He came right after him, and-_!" He then fell into his water bowl by accident, right off of his doghouse.

"You okay?" Patch asked.

"I'm fine." Snoopy muttered.

Woodstock seemed to be laughing at Snoopy's misfortune. Patch seemed to drop a snowball on the yellow bird as his karma. Woodstock pouted to that, but it made Snoopy laugh. Patch smirked as he knew Woodstock had that coming.

* * *

Charlie Brown was inside of the house, spying on the redheaded girl he seemed to have a crush on. "The key is keeping a low profile," The boy said to himself. "For now, we just keep our distance."

"Hi, Big Brother, what'cha you doing?!" His sister beamed.

"Gah!" Charlie Brown yelped and looked to her. "Are you crazy?!"

"Huh?" Sally blinked until she got an idea of why he was acting like that. "Oh, you're in love."

Charlie Brown simply covered himself with a blanket.

"I'm gonna go see if Dot can come over." Sally smiled as she skipped over to the phone.

"Chapter 1. It was the greatest love story ever told..." Snoopy said as he went back to his typewriter.

"Ooh, a love story; I can imagine it now." Patch smiled as he imagined how story started as a movie.

Snoopy smiled back as he continued.

* * *

In the story, Snoopy the Flying Ace was walking around the base, when he saw a plane landing there. It belonged to a female dog.

"Her name was Fifi." Snoopy's voice narrated.

Snoopy the Flying Ace looked amazed by Fifi's beauty.

"Pretty... Not Collette pretty, but still pretty." Patch commented about the poodle.

"She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen." Snoopy continued.

Fifi soon noticed her plane's engine was out.

"Huh?" The Flying Ace frowned.

Fifi soon didn't look too worried and took care of her own plane, showing she already had a way to get it fixed, and where this amazed the Flying Ace even more and where he wanted to show her his plane. It seemed like his own plane was shabby and bent out of shape, so he got Woodstock over to come and fix it so that he could impress the poodle of his dreams. And where it worked for a little while. The Flying Ace soon came up to Fifi to woo her with flowers. Although after she had gotten her engine fixed, Fifi took off to the sky. Snoopy looked a bit sad that Fifi suddenly left like that. Woodstock looked bored with the way the story was going and decided to fix it with a marker pen.

* * *

"Woodstock!" Patch scolded.

"Boring!" Woodstock rolled his eyes.

"Critic." Patch glared.

Snoopy soon stuffed Woodstock with flowers. Patch snickered a little to that. Snoopy then picked out one flower and decided to give it to his boy. Patch knew what Snoopy was up to and decided to watch and see how it would go.

* * *

Sally and Dot soon sat together, having a tea party while Charlie Brown looked nervous.

"I can't believe I'm about to talk to the Little Red-Haired Girl," Charlie Brown said to himself as he soon came to go across the street. "It's moments like this when you need your faithful friend. Yep. If there's one person you want by your side at a moment like this, it's your loyal dog."

Snoopy made sure that Charlie looked presentable with the flower. Charlie Brown reached out for the doorbell, but he was too nervous to touch it. Snoopy simply sighed before ringing the doorbell for his owner. Charlie Brown yelped to that and soon hid away.

"Hello?" Heather called as she opened the door only to find no one there. "Hello?" she then shrugged and closed the door behind her.

Charlie Brown soon came out of his hiding place after the door closed. Snoopy seemed to face-paw.

"She said 'hello'." Charlie Brown smiled to himself.

Patch seemed to roll his eyes to that. That boy needed some help. And where he knew just the guy to help. Charlie Brown agreed that he needed some help, but he decided to get it from Lucy. Patch soon walked off a moment, but he told Snoopy and Woodstock that he would be right back. And where Snoopy and Woodstock began to get curious as to where Patch was going.

* * *

Patch ended up at Cherry's house where she was with Atticus and Mo, doing some homework together.

"That moment when mortal homework is easier than magic homework," Cherry complained. "Maybe I should just give up. Cassandra's right. I'm not even a witch."

"Don't give up, Cherry; you can do this." Mo said.

Patch soon came over.

"Let's take a quick break," Atticus said before looking over with a small smile. "Hey, boy."

"Hi, Atticus," Patch smiled back. "Can you come with me?"

"Is something wrong?" Atticus asked.

"It's Charlie Brown, he's having trouble," Patch said. "Woman trouble."

"Ahh." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, there's a new girl in his class with red hair." Patch replied.

"Yeah, I know." Atticus said.

"Charlie Brown really likes her." Patch replied.

"Yeah... I had a pretty good idea that he would like her," Atticus said. "I'll have to see what I can do to help out, I can be like a big brother to him."

"Great." Patch smiled.

"After some homework though," Atticus replied. "Cherry's falling behind a little."

"Cherry, you can't flunk out of Magic School!" Patch frowned.

"Oh, what's the point?" Cherry sighed. "I'm not even a witch, and neither is my mother. I'm just another student in school, I don't need this extra homework and classes."

"Come on, Cherry; you can do this." Mo said.

"I'm sorry... I just can't do this anymore..." Cherry said as dramatic music began to play as she went up to her room.

The others looked concerned about Cherry and they decided to go home because she didn't come back downstairs after a while and she seemed to really let Cassandra get to her, so much that she was sending an email to Drell, Ms. Magrooney, and Mr. Snipe saying that she would like to drop her classes for Magic School because she decided she wasn't going to study it anymore, and she soon went to bed early, covering herself in her blankets. Unfortunately for her, Drell didn't let her give up.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**...

"Lucy said WHAT?!" Atticus said to Charlie Brown. "Aw, what does _she_ know?"

"Well, she's a girl." Charlie Brown told him.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you should take her advice." Atticus said.

"She always gives me advice for a nickel." Charlie Brown said.

"Does it work?" Atticus replied.

"...Not really." Charlie Brown admitted after he thought about it for a while.

"So, what does that tell us?" Atticus asked.

"That I should try asking someone else for advice?" Charlie Brown guessed.

"Yes," Atticus replied. "Like your parents, or maybe me. I like helping kids, especially since I became a big brother myself."

"I guess I never thought about that before," Charlie Brown said. "So should I still follow these steps from this book she gave me?"

"She gave you a book?" Atticus asked in deadpan.

Charlie Brown soon brought out the book to show him.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but let's follow the steps from the book she gave you." Atticus said.

"Really?" Charlie Brown asked.

"I'll help you out a little," Atticus said. "Trust me, I know how tough it can be when you like a girl, you just feel like whatever you do might be wrong, so you do anything in your power to make things go right."

"That's exactly how I feel." Charlie Brown said.

"I felt the same way when I first met Mo," Atticus replied. "I never had a real girlfriend before. She mentioned she felt nervous around me too, she thought maybe I was a snob because I was with Cherry's rich relatives at the time."

"Whoa." Charlie Brown said.

"The most important thing to remember is to be yourself." Atticus smiled.

"Right." Charlie Brown nodded.

"Now, is there anything coming up that you maybe wanna take her to?" Atticus asked. "Like maybe a movie or something?"

"Hmm... I think I heard some of the other kids talking about a dance coming up." Charlie Brown replied.

"That's perfect." Atticus smiled.

"...But what if she doesn't like me and she just laughs at me and I can't take her to the dance?" Charlie Brown frowned.

"I doubt she'll laugh at you and same goes for not liking you," Atticus said before seeing Sally doing something in the living room. "What's your sister doing?"

"Uh, last I saw, having a tea party." Charlie Brown replied.

They were soon in Charlie Brown's room as they were following the steps in the book. Atticus took a look through the book while Charlie Brown sat with him.

'I hope this book will help.' Charlie Brown thought to himself.

"Hmm... Maybe you can show her something special..." Atticus said.

"There's a talent show coming up too." Charlie Brown replied.

"You should sign up." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, uh, I don't know if I have anything I can show the whole school..." Charlie Brown replied bashfully.

"Come on, there's got to be something that you're good at." Atticus said.

"Um... I don't know..." Charlie Brown replied. "Sometimes I do magic tricks though."

"Well, there you go!" Atticus smiled. "Let's try a magician act for you."

"Yeah! Now we just have to find my magic kit." Charlie Brown said.

Atticus soon helped Charlie Brown look for the magic kit.

* * *

They soon came into the living room as Sally and Dot were pretending to be cowgirls.

"Practicing your talents for the talent show, girls?" Atticus asked.

"Uh-huh!" Sally replied. "Dot and I are gonna be a rodeo star in the big talent show. Wow, when we win that first prize ribbon there will be no one who hasn't heard the name Sally Brown or Dot Henderson and their trusty horses, Broomstick and Mop Bucket."

"Yee-haw!" Dot giggled as she then lassoed her cousin by accident while Sally lassoed her big brother. "Oops. Sorry, Atticus."

"Looks like you got yourself a strong bull, Cowgirl Dot Henderson." Atticus said playfully.

Dot giggled as she soon took the lasso off.

"Surprised you haven't made Lucky be your horse." Atticus said as he got his lasso off.

"He didn't seem to like that." Dot replied.

"But _I_ don't mind." Patch smiled.

"Hi, Patch!" Dot smiled to the Dalmatian.

Patch smiled back to Dot. They soon found Charlie Brown's magic kit only to see it was covered with dust.

"Man, this looks a bit old, Chuck." Atticus commented.

"I guess it has been a while since I last used it." Charlie Brown replied as he found an old top hat to use. He soon blew the dust off it which hit Snoopy in the face. Snoopy winced from that before letting out a sneeze.

"Let the magic training begin!" Atticus proclaimed, but of course would omit supernatural magic as he wasn't allowed to do that since Charlie Brown was a mortal boy. "Here we go."

* * *

And so it began for Atticus and Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown began to make a plan for being in the talent show while Atticus helped him out in the best way he could, almost like a big brother figure for the younger boy, but there seemed to be a bit of a rocky start. Atticus showed patience in helping Charlie Brown even if it wasn't working out that well at first, and it didn't seem to help with Snoopy trying to be funny. But in the end, their practice helped as Charlie Brown's magic tricks were working now.

"Okay, I think you got it," Atticus smiled. "Try it now."

Charlie Brown soon grabbed the tablecloth and moved it quickly, without bothering the stuff on the table which made him happy that he was now successful.

"Oh, yeah!" Atticus cheered.

"Thanks, Atticus, this was a lot of fun." Charlie Brown smiled.

"It sure was." Atticus smiled back.

They then just had to wait for the big event while Charlie Brown would practice for his magic act.

* * *

Patch soon came up to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and rang the doorbell.

Mr. Herriman got the door and yelped at Patch. "DOG!"

"Mr. Herriman, it's me, Patch!" Patch told him, trying to calm him down since he was afraid of dogs due to being a rabbit.

"Oh, yes, um, welcome, Master Patch." Mr. Herriman gulped.

"Sorry, I know you're used to me coming with the others, but I wanted to stop by to see someone today." Patch replied.

"Erm... Very well... Come on inside." Mr. Herriman told him, allowing him inside of the mansion.

Patch soon came into the mansion so he could find a certain imaginary friend. A lot of other imaginary friends said hi and greeted Patch and he greeted them back before finding World in the sitting room with a book, and he soon came up to the stuffed animal-like imaginary friend who was given that new body from Frankie after their big adventure together.

"Hey, World, just the imaginary friend I'm looking for." Patch smiled.

"Oh, hi, Patch, what's up?" World smiled back.

"Well, I know a girl who could use the comfort and support of an imaginary friend," Patch told him. "She's starting school, and she's a little bit nervous. I don't know if she'll officially adopt you, but I think you two would be good friends."

"What's her name?" World smiled.

"Phoebe Moltenscar," Patch smiled back. "I don't know if you've heard of her, but I just thought you two could hang out. She doesn't have many friends and she usually hangs around home alone a lot of the time with her dolls."

"Sounds like a child that needs an imaginary friend." World smiled back.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Patch smiled. "I thought maybe you'd like to spend some time with her, get to know her... Get out of the house a little."

"Hmm... Yeah... I suppose I could use a new friend, especially a human..." World replied. "It sure feels like it's been ages since I saw my last human... Those were dark times, though."

"Well, maybe Phoebe will be your new kid." Patch said.

"Do you think she would really adopt me?" World asked.

"I'm positive." Patch smiled.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her." World replied.

"Wanna go and meet her now?" Patch smiled.

"All right!" World beamed.

Patch smiled to World and they soon left the house for a bit to go and see Phoebe.

* * *

Phoebe was seen having a tea party with her dolls and her big brother.

_'Someone please save me from this.'_ Thor thought to himself.

The doorbell soon rang.

"Dad! The door!" Thor called.

"Moxie, the door!" Zolten called.

"Phoebe, the door!" Moxie called.

"Oh, yeah, the door!" Phoebe giggled.

"Mom! The door!" Thor smirked.

"Don't you start!" Moxie told him.

"Uh, I'll get it..." Thor said nervously, going to the door and soon answered it, looking around and no one appeared to be there and he was about to go inside.

"Hey! I'm down here!" Patch said.

"Huh? Oh! Hi," Thor said once he saw the Dalmatian puppy. "What brings you here?" he then asked.

"I have a surprise for your sister, is she home?" Patch replied.

"Yeah, playing Tea Parties with the Sky Prancers." Thor said.

"DANCERS!" Phoebe corrected.

"Same thing!" Thor called back to her.

"Great." Patch smiled.

Thor soon took them inside the house into Phoebe's room.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, this is World." Patch smiled as he showed her the imaginary friend.

"Hi." World waved with a smile.

"Ooh..." Phoebe oohed and soon came up to World. "Hi, there! What's your name?"

"I'm World." World smiled to her.

"My name's Phoebe!" Phoebe smiled back. "You're so cute!"

"See? She likes you already." Patch smiled at the imaginary friend.

World smiled back before walking up to Phoebe.

"Mm!" Phoebe smiled and soon hugged World, picking him right off the floor.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." World smiled back.

"I hope you do," Phoebe smiled. "You wanna join the tea party?"

"Um, okay." World smiled back.

Patch smiled as he could tell Phoebe and World were meant to be.

Phoebe soon had World sit down with her. "Thornton, you can go play somewhere else now..." she said. "I'm gonna play with World now."

"Oh... Okay... Whatever!" Thor replied before leaving his sister alone.

"Something tells me he'll find something to do." Patch said.

Thor soon hopped on the living room couch and turned on the TV.

"I'll be back later to pick you up, World." Patch said before leaving.

"Take your time!" World smiled.

Patch smiled to that as he soon came back home to Earth as he was sure those two would hit it off alright, and he would be right.

* * *

Atticus soon came back home after helping Charlie Brown with his act for the Talent Show.

"That was a lot of practice." Atticus said.

"Did you get your homework done?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Mom, I just had to help a friend with something," Atticus replied. "Can I make a request for dinner?"

"I'll defrost some steak." Emily smirked knowingly.

"How'd you know?" Atticus asked.

"A mother always knows." Emily giggled to her son.

"True." Atticus said.

Emily giggled. Atticus soon blinked before yawning as he soon fell asleep on the couch.

"Looks like it'll have to wait though." Emily said.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time passed, and it was soon another day in high school at the Magic Classroom.

"Has anyone seen Cherry?" Mr. Snipe asked. "It's not like her to miss out on class, even if she has some difficulties."

"Oh, uh... Cherry's not coming back..." Patch said softly which made everyone look at him. "She decided that this class wasn't for her, so... She quit."

"Oh, no, she didn't." Drell's voice said.

Mr. Snipe wrote something down in his notebook as this didn't seem to be a good sign. Cherry soon appeared in the classroom with Drell. The others soon looked over.

"Drell, what's going on?" Mr. Snipe asked, a bit concerned as Cherry stared at the floor.

"Ask Cassandra she's the reason why Cherry's acting this way." Drell told him.

"Cassandra?!" Mr. Snipe replied.

"What? I didn't do anything." Cassandra said innocently.

"Oh, really?" Drell glared before looking towards Cherry. "Would you mind sharing with everyone of what Cassandra said about you?"

Cherry looked up to him.

"It's okay, Cherry..." Drell told her, trying to sound as soft and gentle as he possibly could since she was feeling miserable right now.

"No, really, it's okay..." Cherry continued to stare at the floor after looking at him.

"Cherry, tell the truth." Drell said.

Cherry looked up to him.

"It's okay, Cherry..." Drell told her, putting his hand on her shoulder out of genuine comfort.

Cherry looked to him before looking back to the others. "Cassandra says I shouldn't be in this class because I'm not a real witch and neither is my mother." she then said.

"Cassandra!" Mr. Snipe scolded.

"I did not, she's making it up." Cassandra replied.

"Cherry, look me in the eyes." Drell then said.

"...I'd rather not." Cherry said nervously.

"Why not?" Drell smirked as he knew what she would say.

"Because I'm scared to lie to your face!" Cherry then cried out, proving Cassandra was the liar and not her.

"So then that means she is telling the truth." Drell smirked, referring to Cherry.

Cherry then stared down at the floor again.

"Well, it's true!" Cassandra huffed and crossed her arms. "Cherry shouldn't be allowed in this class since she's not really a witch like the rest of us. At least we all have magic."

"How dare you speak that way about my student!" Princess Luna's voice boomed.

Cassandra looked a bit startled. It seemed dark in the room and suddenly, Princess Luna appeared, glaring towards the brunette teenage witch.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now." Drell smirked at Cassandra.

"Princess Luna?!" Cassandra asked.

"You may be the niece of Enchantra, but you should learn to respect others!" Princess Luna glared to her, rising her hoof aggressively.

"As she should." Enchantra's voice said before she appeared in the classroom, looking disappointed in her niece.

"Enchantra!" The others gasped.

"Hey, Enchantra, you look well," Drell grinned, though hiding his own nervousness. "Is that a new crown? It brings out your eyes."

"Quit buttering me up, Drell." Enchantra told him.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Drell replied.

"Now, Cassandra, you and I need to have a talk about your behavior towards others, especially Cherry." Enchantra said.

"Hey, uh, it's okay," Cherry said softly. "I don't need special treatment. I mean... I don't have witch DNA anyway."

"Maybe, but your dream-bending magic is just as powerful as witch magic." Enchantra told her.

Cherry looked over.

"Cassandra, without Cherry, no one will be protected in their dreams on Earth since Princess Luna protects Equestria." Enchantra told her niece.

"Cassandra doesn't have nightmares, she is one." Cherry muttered.

"I heard that and I understand why you said that about her." Enchantra said.

Cherry looked bashful then.

"Oh, Cassandra, you are just like my brother..." Enchantra sighed. "Listen, you need to learn to respect others. You may be my niece and you are The Princess of Witches, but that's no excuse to bully others all the time. I'm sure you'd be a great friend to the others if you would actually act like one."

"That's why the magic of friendship is very important, especially in Witch Academy when you all first met." Princess Luna added.

"Which is what I was writing on the chalkboard about your new magic class." Mr. Snipe said.

"Thank you, Mr. Snipe." Enchantra and Princess Luna replied.

Cherry still stared at the floor like she was feeling blue about this whole thing.

"Listen to me," Drell said, lifting her chin to make their eyes meet. "You're better than you think you are. You shouldn't let others get to you like that, especially Cassandra. They may make you feel small, but I know when you're motivated, you feel big."

That seem to make Cherry feel better.

"I gotta get back to work," Drell said to the others. "You guys take care of her now."

They then let him go back to what he was doing as he left the classroom.

"I better go too." Enchantra then said.

"Have a good day, Enchantra." Mr. Snipe said.

The two soon left back into the Supernatural Realm while Princess Luna soon hopped off of Mr. Snipe's desk to go back where she came from herself.

"Alright, class, let's begin," Mr. Snipe said. "Now that everyone is here."

Cherry soon went to sit down with the others to resume her studies even though she said she would quit. And where with this new class she wouldn't have to listen to Cassandra's comments about her not being a witch. Atticus smiled for Cherry's sake as the class began as it was brand new and he had a good feeling that she would like it. Of course, he would be right. Time seemed to go by smoothly for everyone that day.

* * *

Phoebe soon snuck World into her backpack as they were going down the school hallway. And where World didn't seem to mind as long as he was close to Phoebe. It was a normal day of school, but soon enough, it was time for the Talent Show. Schroeder began by playing his piano.

"Don't you even think about making googly eyes around him!" Lucy warned Phoebe.

"Don't worry, I'm not even interested." Phoebe assured her.

"Good." Lucy nodded firmly before looking back on stage with love in her eyes.

_'Wow, she must really like him.'_ Phoebe thought to herself.

World soon came onto Phoebe's lap to watch the show and smiled. Charlie Brown and the other kids were prepping up for their acts backstage while Schroeder played Beethoven. And when Charlie Brown arrived like a magician the other kids were impressed. Heather was shown which got Charlie Brown's attention, obviously.

"She's here I've a really good feeling that tonight she will see the new Charlie Brown." Charlie Brown smiled to himself upon seeing the cute little red-haired girl.

"You're gonna do great; I just know it." Phoebe smiled.

Charlie Brown soon took a deep breath as it was his turn as everyone watched him. Lucy even looked a bit surprised to see him there. Phoebe hugged World like a stuffed animal as they would watch Charlie Brown.

"Charlie Brown, as your Psychologist I'm surprise to see you here," Lucy said to the boy. "A person with all those insecurities normally wouldn't enter a talent show. I'm-" she then stopped before glaring to see Snoopy copying her movements behind her back. "I oughta slug you."

Unfortunately she missed, and Snoopy licked her.

"Ugh! I've been kissed by a dog!" Lucy freaked out and ran around in a circle. "I have dog germs! Get hot water! Get some disinfectant! Get some Iodine!"

"Drama queen, much?" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

World seemed to giggle to that.

"Let's keep this thing moving, times a wasting." Franklin told the others.

"Who's next?" Phoebe asked him.

* * *

They soon began to watch the rest of the show. A kid soon came on stage, dressed like Robin Hood.

"That's interesting." Phoebe said.

The kid soon shot arrows against a target. Peppermint Patty was then doing karate moves with Marcie helping her.

"Yikes." Phoebe winced.

* * *

Eventually, Sally and Dot came to take their turn as rodeo cowgirls.

"Are those mops with paper bags on them?" World whispered to Phoebe.

Phoebe soon took a look. "Huh, I guess they are, I didn't even see that until you said something." she then said to him.

"Save the applause for the end, everyone." Sally told the audience.

No one seemed to applaud for either Sally or Dot.

"If you like this wait for the encore." Sally smiled.

The crowd soon looked bored of the two little girls.

"Your sister is really dying out there." Franklin said to Charlie Brown.

"Well, at least it can't get worse for them." World whispered to Phoebe nervously.

"I'm afraid it might." Phoebe whispered back with a frown.

"Hey, that's not a real horse!" One of the kids called out.

Everyone soon laughed at Sally and Dot which ruined their act even more. Atticus was in his sea,t looking angry with the audience for laughing at his cousin and her friend. Sally tried not to let it bother her, but since Dot was a bit of a sensitive kid, she sniffled and looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh, Dotty, don't cry..." Atticus frowned to himself.

Dot soon sniffled and began to cry while everyone laughed at her. Phoebe glared at the audience. Everyone kept laughing while Atticus tried to contain himself.

"**STOP IT!**" Phoebe soon yelled out which seemed to cause an earthquake, rumbling the room and startling the students.

"Calm down; I have an idea." World whispered to the witchling.

"What's up?" Phoebe whispered back to the imaginary friend.

World soon whispered his idea to her and it involved Atticus, Patch, Charlie Brown, and Snoopy. Phoebe listened before she soon gave a small smile.

"Sorry, Charlie Brown, this has gone long enough," Franklin told the bald boy. "Drop the curtains!"

"Don't do that!" Charlie Brown frowned. "She said she has a big finish."

"Please just keep the curtains open." Phoebe begged Franklin.

"I'm sorry, but it's either Charlie Brown's act or this one," Franklin replied. "We can't hold forever."

"Then Charlie and Snoopy and Atticus and Patch will help Sally and Dot out." Phoebe soon said.

Charlie Brown would have declined, but after seeing how sad Sally and Dot were, he agreed.

"Change of plans, Snoopy." he soon told his beagle.

Phoebe soon signalled Atticus and Patch on to the stage.

"We have to do this for Dot." Atticus said.

"You're a great cousin, Atticus." Patch replied.

Atticus and Charlie Brown soon dressed up as cows.

"Do it for Dot... You're doing this for Dot..." Atticus told himself calmly.

"Moo... Moo..." Charlie Brown told himself.

"Big Brother?" Sally blinked.

"Atticus?" Dot asked as she saw her older cousin dressed as a cow.

"Rope us." Charlie Brown replied before mooing with Atticus.

"Those aren't real cows!" A kid called out before laughing with the others.

Snoopy and Patch soon came onstage, acting like a couple of horses. Patch soon winked at Dot, telling her he and the others were there to help.

"I'm gonna get you!" Sally giggled to Snoopy.

"Me too!" Dot added to Patch.

The kids began to cheer while Sally and Dot continued their act. And where Atticus and Charlie Brown soon ran from the girls while in their disguises and where this caused a funny chase scene. Phoebe soon giggled which made the others laugh, and this time, it was okay, and where their act continued as the back curtains were opened. The others were shown in the middle of their own acts.

"You can run, little dogie, but you can't hide!" Sally laughed as she chased after her brother.

"You two little dogies are going to get hog-tied." Dot added as she chased after her cousin.

Atticus smiled and soon slowed himself down on purpose as Sally caught her brother so that Dot could catch him.

"My name is the Calamity Sally," Sally smiled. "The best bronco-busting lasso roping cowgirl in this here town."

"And I'm Poker Dot, her best friend!" Dot then added.

The crowd soon went wild.

"Thanks, guys." Dot whispered to her cousin and her best friend's big brother with a smile.

"You're welcome." Atticus whispered back with his own smile.

"Yeah, thanks, Big Brother." Sally added.

Charlie Brown smiled as he was happy that he could help his little sister and her best friend. And where Charlie Brown soon slipped out of his disguise by accident just as the picture was taken.

* * *

**_After the show..._**

Phoebe smiled as she spent time with World as they seemed to bond very well. And where it seemed as though World had found his new kid. World spent the night with Phoebe, having dinner with her and her family.

"Mommy~... Can World stay for dinner?" Phoebe smiled up to her mother.

"Of course he can." Moxie smiled back.

"Yay! Thank you, Mommy!" Phoebe beamed before hugging her mother's legs.

"Ooh! You're welcome, dear." Moxie giggled and smiled to that.

World began to look around the house. Phoebe smiled as she took him around.

"It looks like a castle in here." World commented.

"I always thought so," Phoebe smiled. "My uncle bought it for my parents after they got married."

"Aw!" World smiled back.

Phoebe smiled as they explored her home together and she gave him a tour. Moxie smiled fondly to that as she made dinner for her family. As they explored, World soon showed that he could travel from his made body onto different objects. Phoebe oohed and awed to that.

"Why, hello there," World smiled once he saw Raggedy Ann. "You are beautiful."

Phoebe giggled to that.

"Wow. Impressive." Thor's voice smiled.

"Thornton!" Phoebe beamed.

Thor groaned and rolled his eyes before smiling again. "Hey, Bebe."

"So, you're the big and strong brother I've heard about." World smiled as he was on the wall next to the teenage warlock.

"Yeah, that's me, but that's kinda creepy," Thor replied as he appeared with his face. "How do you do that?"

"It's just what I do." World smiled.

"Hmm... So then if you were to say go on my punching bag, which looks just like a strong man, then could you move aroung in it?" Thor asked the imaginary friend.

"Sure, I could," World replied. "I can be just about anything I want."

"Cool," Thor smiled before smiling at Phoebe. "Your imaginary friend sure is cool."

"Thanks, Thornton," Phoebe smiled back. "He's not officially mine though... He's staying a while."

"Well, I hope he stays a bit longer," Thor replied. "He's pretty amazing. I think he might be the perfect friend for ya."

"Ya think?" Phoebe smiled.

"Yes, but who'll protect you from the monster?" Thor gasped.

Phoebe gulped. "M-Monster...?"

"Yes..." Thor replied dramatically, slowly coming up to her, backing her up against her bed. "He comes out every once in a while around this time... He looks ready and eager for little girls... And he knows just how to make you scream..."

"What monster is it?" Phoebe shivered nervously.

"It's the... TICKLE MONSTER!" Thor replied before grinning and tickling his little sister.

"Oh, no! Not the Tickle Monster!" Phoebe giggled.

"You better take good care of my sister," Thor told World. "Or I will haunt your nightmares."

"Uh...?" World's eyes widened.

Thor soon laughed before glancing sharply. "I mean it."

"Don't worry; I will take good care of her." World assured him.

"Good... Cuz you wouldn't wanna make me MAD!" Thor smiled before glaring.

"When do you ever get mad?" Phoebe smiled to her big brother.

"...Not a lot," Thor smiled bashfully. "Anyways, um, mind if I borrow World for a moment?"

"You know that's who she's been playing with before meeting me and the kids at her school, right?" World asked Thor.

"She always plays with her dolls." Thor replied.

"Uncle Drell says we can't have mortal visitors because it's against the rules." Phoebe said softly.

"That sounds lonely." World frowned.

"It can be, but that's life..." Thor said as he went to take World into his room.

Phoebe then began to play with her dolls while World frowned for the poor girl since she seemed lonely in her room.

"Could Phoebe watch us sparring?" World asked Thor.

"Hmm... It's usually pretty violent... But... I guess if you want her to come..." Thor said softly as he didn't want his sister to feel bad.

"Phoebe, you wanna come with us?" World asked.

"Wrestlin's dumb..." Phoebe said as she played with her dolls.

"Oh, come on, who knows? World might defeat me." Thor told her.

Phoebe shrugged before she looked between her dolls and took one of the Sky Dancers with her to go and watch this.

"Just don't get your cooties in my room." Thor smirked.

"And you keep your germs away from Angelica." Phoebe smirked back.

* * *

They were soon in Thor's wrestling room and where his punching bag looked like an actual, man but except wasn't alive; at least, not yet.

"So, is this your bedroom?" World asked.

"Wrestling Room," Thor replied. "I usually come in here with Dad or Uncle Drell to keep up my strength. I spend a lot of my free time in here."

"Cool." World smiled.

"Anyway, this is your wrestling body." Thor introduced his punching/wrestling bag.

World soon transferred his eyes and face to that before smirking. "Let's do this thing!"

"This is going to be great." Thor smirked back.

"Watch your eyes, Angelica." Phoebe told her doll as she sat down while her brother and the imaginary friend would wrestle.

The wrestling bell soon rang, and where Thor and World began to wrestle, and where to Phoebe, World, and Thor's surprise, the imaginary friend was actually able to keep up with Thor's strength until he was lifted up.

"You picked up Thornton!" Phoebe gasped. "No one does that 'cept our dad and uncle!"

"I guess that punching bag/wrestling bag must have given him incredible strength!" Thor told her while his was being spun around above World which was entertaining.

Phoebe giggled and clapped to this.

* * *

Moxie smiled as she was adding some salt to dinner before there was a loud thud heard which shook the house and made her stumble slightly. "ZOLTEN?!"

"Wasn't me!" Zolten's voice called back to his wife.

"Drell?!" Moxie glared.

"I think he's in the office?" Zolten smiled nervously.

Dramatic music soon played as Moxie stormed from the kitchen and came upstairs to check on her children, and when she stormed into the wrestling room, she was surprised to see that neither Drell or Zolten were wrestling Thor, but World.

"Man, you're a very unique imaginary friend, huh?" Thor smiled to World.

"You could say that, yeah." World smiled back.

"And looks like we have a new winner." Phoebe added.

Moxie soon slammed the door open.

"MOTHER!" Thor panicked.

"Am I interrupting something?" Moxie asked.

"Uh... Just playing with Bebe's new friend..." Thor smiled nervously, tapping his knuckles together. "We were, uh, playing Operation."

"You two were wrestling roughly." Phoebe said.

"Bebe, shh!" Thor complained to his sister.

"I could tell you were wrestling with how rough the house was shaking." Moxie said.

"Please don't ground me! Please! Please! Please!" Thor begged his mother.

"...Well... I know you mean to have fun, but please be careful..." Moxie replied. "I'm cooking our dinner."

"I will." Thor told her.

"If you wanna wrestle like that, go to your uncle's gym." Moxie replied.

"Oh! Can we?!" Thor beamed.

"Just until dinner is ready." Moxie said.

"Awesome!" Thor beamed.

"Yes... Go visit your uncle right now..." Moxie smirked a bit sneakily. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you guys..."

Thor soon took World and Phoebe through the closet as they came into their uncle's gym.

"That should keep them busy." Moxie said.

"You sure it won't bother your brother?" Zolten asked his wife.

"Meh, he can whine about it later." Moxie smirked.

"Fair point." Zolten smirked back.

* * *

They soon came into the gym and it seemed to empty for right now.

"What is this place?" World asked.

"It's called a gym!" Thor announced.

"...No, I mean... Where are we?" World asked.

"Oh... This is The Other Realm, AKA The Supernatural Realm, AKA The Netherworld, AKA, our uncle's place." Thor told the imaginary friend.

"Cool." World smiled.

"Hello!" Thor called out only to hear his echo. "It's so echoey in here."

"World, you don't have to do this if you don't wanna..." Phoebe said.

"I want to, Phoebe," World said. "Ever since I met Imaginary Man and Nemesis, I've wanted to become a bit stronger after I became a member of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

"Well, okay." Phoebe said.

"It's okay, I'll be fine, I promise you." World smiled.

"All right." Phoebe smiled back as she soon jumped up and down to get an apple from the tree.

"Now where were we?" Thor asked.

"Oh, uh, hang on a sec..." World said before adjusting to the body again. "Okay, let's do this."

Thor nodded with a smirk and soon lunged out for World, tackling him which made the apples wobble from the tree and fall onto the floor. And where just like in Thor's wrestling room, World was still stronger. Phoebe bit into a giant apple while watching her big brother and the imaginary friend.

* * *

After sometime, World was the winner.

"No way!" Thor whined. "How could I be so easily defeated?"

World looked concerned.

Thor soon fell back with laughter and smiled. "That was amazing, World!"

"I'm happy that you're amazed." World smiled back.

Thor soon held out his hand and World accepted his hand before they then shook on it.

"Too bad he has to go back home later." Phoebe pouted.

"No!" Thor frowned. "He can't go home! He should stay with us! We can share him!"

"Yeah!" World smiled.

"Could we?" Phoebe asked.

"You'd have to go to the house though with me and say you'd like to adopt me so we can draw up some paperwork in Mr. Herriman's office." World told the siblings.

"Alright." Phoebe and Thor smiled.

They soon heard squealing and giggling.

"That sounds like..." Thor frowned.

"Aunt Hilda! She's hurt!" Phoebe gasped.

The two siblings soon ran off to check on their aunt by marriage who was with their uncle and they came in through the door which led to their bedroom in the Spellman house.

"Aunt Hilda! Are you okay? We're here to-" Thor announced before his and Phoebe's eyes widened to see the two on the floor with a mat and a spinner beside them.

"Right hand red!" Hilda giggled.

"Uh, are we interrupting something?" Phoebe asked.

"Kids!" Drell yelped before he soon fell with Hilda flat on the floor.

Phoebe giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Drell glared slightly.

"Mom said we should come over until dinner's ready." Thor smiled, obliviously.

"Ugh! Moxie..." Drell groaned.

Phoebe and Thor looked to each other.

"I'll deal with your mother later..." Drell replied. "Go downstairs with Sabrina or something."

"Alright." Phoebe said.

"NOW!" Drell demanded.

Phoebe, Thor, and World soon zipped downstairs.

"Oh, those kids." Hilda sighed.

"Tell me about it," Drell rolled his eyes. "Meanwhile, I'm going to zap my sister into oblivion."

"But what if she had a reason in sending the kids along with their imaginary friend here?" Hilda asked.

Drell seemed to shrug.

"DRELL!" Hilda scolded.

"Okay, fine!" Drell groaned.

"That's better." Hilda nodded.

* * *

Moxie smiled as she was able to now make dinner in peace and quiet. Of course that wouldn't last.

"When is Uncle Drell coming?" Phoebe asked.

"On Sunday like whenever we usually have our family dinners together," Moxie smiled. "He's eager to hear how you're doing in school."

"And I'm so excited to tell him." Phoebe smiled back.

Moxie smiled, feeling very happy for her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on, Phoebe and Thor came back home for dinner along with World who went back to his cute stuffed animal form for right now.

"Hope you three are ready for dinner." Moxie smiled.

"We sure are, Mom!" Thor replied. "What is it anyway?"

"I thought some Chicken Parm would be good." Moxie smiled.

"Mm." Phoebe smiled back.

Moxie soon sat down with her family until dinner would be ready to come out of the oven. "World... Do you like it here?" she then asked.

"It is very nice, ma'am," World said. "I just think it's sad that Phoebe can't have friends over."

"Oh, me too... Phoebe has a hard time making friends, but they can't come over since they're mortals," Moxie frowned. "Our usual visitor is Atticus and he comes to hang out with Thor so they can have some guy time."

"It's true." Thor said.

World frowned as that sounded sad for Phoebe.

"Well, she won't be lonely in the house for long." Thor said.

"That's why I always take her places..." Moxie smiled. "It's good for us girls to talk anyway."

"He means we're going to adopt World." Phoebe smiled back.

"Oh?" Moxie smiled. "You think you're responsible enough?"

"Yes, Mommy, I'll take good care of World." Phoebe smiled back as she hugged the imaginary friend.

"Please?" World smiled at Moxie while using the puppy dog eyes.

"Aww... He's so cute!" Moxie gushed to the cuteness.

'That should do it.' Thor thought to himself.

Moxie soon reached out and pinched World's cheek a little. World giggled to that as that tickled.

"So?" Phoebe smiled.

"Well, it depends on what we have to do." Moxie replied.

"You have to go to Mr. Herriman's office at the house so you can officially adopt me." World explained.

"All right, I'll have to check my schedule," Moxie said. "I know it might not seem like it, but being a stay-at-home mom is a busy job."

"We understand." World said.

Moxie soon turned over and went back to take care of dinner once it was about ready.

"Ugh... I can't wait much longer!" Thor groaned. "Hurry up, Mom!"

"Patience is a virtue." Moxie told him.

"Boo..." Thor replied.

"Do you wanna eat or not?" Moxie grinned darkly.

"Uh... Y-Yes, Mom..." Thor sweat-dropped.

"That's what I thought." Moxie smirked.

"She's scary sometimes." Thor whispered loudly.

"I heard that." Moxie smirked.

"Eek!" Thor gulped.

* * *

Eventually, the family sat down to eat dinner together after Zolten came home. And where they were soon eating the food together as a family. Phoebe was soon telling her family all about school as she seemed to like it very much and talked about some of the new friends she made.

"That's wonderful, Phoebe." Zolten smiled.

* * *

The next day soon came. Phoebe was sleeping soundly and hugged World and Raggedy Ann in her sleep while she was still in bed. Her alarm clock soon went off, telling her it was time to wake up. Phoebe soon hit her alarm clock and yawned and stretched as she got out of bed to get ready for another day. World got out of bed next and where he waited for Phoebe to be ready.

"Good morning, World." Phoebe smiled.

"Good morning, Phoebe," World smiled back. "Are you ready for the day?"

"I suppose so," Phoebe smiled as she began to brush her teeth. "It wasn't so bad. My big brother Thornton says school is hard, but it's fun! I guess I'm just smarter."

"Don't you remember when the audience was starting to laugh at those two girls?" World asked.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean school's hard..." Phoebe replied. "Also, I kinda yelled at them... I don't know how that happened... I didn't know that I even had magic powers."

"Well, maybe your magic powers had to wait until a certain age to come." World guessed.

"Should I tell my parents?" Phoebe asked.

"I would," World advised. "Besides, I'm sure they'll be overjoyed."

Phoebe took his hand and went to go downstairs with him as Moxie cooked breakfast.

* * *

"Do you think she'll experience magic soon?" Moxie asked her husband. "I mean... It's been a while now, and she hasn't really shown any signs of magical abilities yet. Why, when Thornton was her age, we had to duck for cover every time he sneezed."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll experience magic soon enough." Zolten said.

Moxie nodded while she went back to cooking.

"Morning, Mommy, morning, Daddy." Phoebe said as she came in for breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie, you're just in time for breakfast." Moxie smiled.

"World too?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course World too!" Moxie smiled.

"Wahoo!" World cheered.

Moxie and Zolten chuckled as they made breakfast together. Thor was still asleep which meant it was time for Zolten to use his secret weapon.

"Thornton, wake up." Zolten demanded.

Thor mumbled out a response while burying himself in bed. Zolten soon stood there, staring Thor down until he would come out of bed.

"Alright, alright." Thor groaned as he got up.

"That's a good boy," Zolten said. "Your sister seems to like school."

"Yeah... I just wish she could have friends over even though they're mortals..." Thor frowned, showing he had a soft spot for his little sister.

"Trust me, your mother and I wish for the same thing." Zolten told him.

Thor soon went in the bathroom and Zolten came back to the kitchen with his wife as they sat together while Phoebe talked about her time in school with the Peanuts gang. And where she even added about what happened at the talent show.

Moxie smiled and nodded before pausing. "Uh... What was that?"

"I kinda yelled at the other kids..." Phoebe said softly.

"And the building even shook from her yell." World added.

"You yelled... Oh, Bebe..." Moxie said softly.

"I just didn't want Sally and Dot to feel bad." Phoebe frowned.

"It's true." World added.

"I see..." Moxie said. "Uh... Did this make the whole building shake?"

"A bit, yeah." Phoebe nodded.

"Interesting..." Moxie commented.

"Remind you of anyone?" Zolten asked his wife.

"You mean besides my brother?" Moxie replied.

"So, does this mean Phoebe has her magic now?" Thor asked.

"Um... Well... I'm not sure..." Moxie replied. "Maybe I should call in your uncle to make sure."

"Okay." Phoebe said.

"Be careful, dear... I'm just glad you didn't turn someone into something else..." Moxie said in a hushed tone. "You could get in serious trouble with the Council with that."

"I know, Mom." Phoebe said.

"Good girl..." Moxie smiled. "Finish up your breakfast now."

Phoebe smiled back as she did just that.

* * *

**_After breakfast..._**

Moxie soon drove her kids to school with a bright smile on her face while Thor was sleeping in the car again. Phoebe didn't sleep though, she was excited for her second day of school.

"Have a good day, honey," Moxie smiled as she hugged Phoebe by the car before letting her go off to school. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Mom." Phoebe smiled back.

"Have a good day." Moxie smiled, letting Phoebe go to school.

* * *

Phoebe smiled back and waved as she ran off to school with the other kids. A boy handed her a copy of the school newspaper.

"Oh, thanks," Phoebe said, taking it, and then saw what the front page was about. "Hmm... A Winter Dance?" She asked herself before imagining it. "Could I go there?"

"Moo?" Charlie Brown's voice said in confusion as the picture from the talent show was in the newspaper.

"Oh, my..." Phoebe frowned. "He must feel pretty bad..."

"I guess so," The boy shrugged. "Better him than me, I guess. You should see our Christmas show, every year, I play a shepherd."

"That must be annoying." Phoebe commented about doing the same thing every year.

"Yeah... I just wanna do what I do best." The boy told her.

"And what's that?" Phoebe asked.

"Dance!" The boy smiled before he began to dance to music that came from nowhere.

"Sweet dance moves." Phoebe smiled back.

"Thanks... Say, you're that new girl, huh?" The boy replied.

"Yes," Phoebe replied. "My name is Phoebe."

"My name's Shermy." The boy smiled back to her.

"Nice to meet you." Phoebe smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Shermy smiled back. "I never befriended a girl on my own before."

"I just like making new friends," Phoebe smiled. "Especially since this is my first time in school."

"Really?" Shermy asked.

"I used to have a tutor, but it didn't work out very well..." Phoebe said. "My mother wasn't sure what to do, but then my uncle suggested I go to a real school like my big brother."

"Ohh." Shermy said.

They soon walked off together as they became friends. World smiled while hiding in Phoebe's backpack with her Raggedy Ann doll and school supplies. Charlie Brown soon put the newspaper away, thinking not to read it. Phoebe frowned for him, but she soon thought about the winter dance that was coming up. And she knew that was the perfect chance for him.

"Well, nobody reads the school paper anyhow." Charlie Brown told himself as he soon came into the cafeteria.

* * *

Unfortunately, he was wrong... Much to his dismay, it seemed like everyone was reading the newspaper.

"Look on the bright side, Charlie Brown," Linus told his best friend. "They say there's no such thing as bad publicity."

"He's right." Phoebe said.

"You're right Linus," Charlie Brown replied as he watched Heather sit in her seat. "She definitely knows who I am now."

"Ya know, Charlie Brown, if you like her so much why not just walk up to her and introduce yourself?" Linus suggested.

"After the complete fool I made out of myself last night?" Charlie Brown groaned. "Yeah, and why don't I just fly to the moon?"

"Well, what else can you do?" Phoebe asked.

"I... I don't know what I can do..." Charlie Brown replied.

"Maybe tonight will give you an answer." Phoebe said.

Charlie Brown looked to her.

"I'm sure things will work out fine... Charlie." Phoebe said, not calling him by his full name, unlike the other kids.

"Thanks, Phoebe." Charlie Brown said.

Phoebe and Charlie Brown soon smiled to each other as they seemed to become good friends.

"Say, are you gonna go to the dance?" Shermy asked Phoebe.

"I don't know yet," Phoebe replied. "My uncle wants to come over for dinner on Sunday to see how school is going."

"Must be weird to have never been in a real school before..." Shermy commented.

"You have no idea." Phoebe said.

"Do you like it here?" Shermy asked.

"Yeah, it seems nice so far," Phoebe replied. "I just wish some of the other kids could be a little bit nicer to Charlie."

"Well, he doesn't make it easy for them." Shermy said.

"Oh, man, don't tell me you're one of those kids who tease him." Phoebe replied.

Shermy smiled bashfully to her.

"Guess that's a yes." Phoebe sighed.

"Now, come on... It's not like that... We all really do care about him." Shermy said.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." Phoebe pouted.

"We have unique ways of showing it." Shermy said.

"Hmm..." Phoebe shrugged before she continued to eat her lunch.

* * *

**_After school, at Charlie Brown's place..._**

"Still no luck, huh?" Atticus asked Charlie Brown.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever impress that girl." Charlie Brown frowned.

"Sure you will." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Charlie Brown frowned before taking a look at the book. "'Number 6: tell yourself I am worthy, I can do this, I have what it takes'."

Atticus nodded as that was great advice.

The telephone soon rang and Sally answered it. "Hello?" she then gasped once she heard who it was. "Your girlfriend's on the phone." she then said, handing the phone to her big brother, tangling him up with the phone cord by accident.

"Hello?" Charlie Brown answered.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Heather. Atticus didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he thought he'd listen in to help Charlie Brown out if any means necessary.

"Hey, Chuck. This is Peppermint Patty. How've you been?" A tomboy's voice asked.

"Well, I-" Charlie Brown replied only t get cut off.

"Listen, I have some great news for you, Chuck," Peppermint Patty smile on the other line. "The Winter Dance is in a few weeks, and I'm saving a dance for you. Anyway, Marcie put me in charge of the refreshment committee. I took it upon myself and signed up you to make the cupcakes."

"That should be easy." Atticus said.

"You did what?! I can't cook cupcakes," Charlie Brown replied on the phone. "The only thing I do know how to make is toast. Besides, why would I ever want to go to the winter dance?"

"Toast and Cupcakes," Peppermint Patty smiled. "That sounds good, Chuck. See you there."

"Uh, hold on, I said-" Charlie Brown tried to tell her only to get hung up on. "Hello? ...Hello? Rats."

Atticus soon helped Charlie Brown get untangled.

"Thanks." Charlie Brown sighed out of relief from that.

"No prob." Atticus smiled.

"Now I gotta get ready for the dance by making toast," Charlie Brown sighed. "It's the only thing I know how to cook."

"I can help with the cupcakes." Atticus said.

"You would do that for me?" Charlie Brown replied.

Atticus simply nodded.

"Wow... Thanks, Atticus." Charlie Brown replied.

"No prob." Atticus said.

The two soon bonded well like brothers which always happened whenever Atticus hung out with another guy and Charlie Brown really looked like he could use a big brother figure in his life.

* * *

Later that night, Cherry and Thor were on the phone together while playing a video game together from their houses through an online system like an RPG.

"We shouldn't go in there!" Cherry told Thor as she held her controller. "I saw on a message board that's where a monster like a Heartless from Kingdom Hearts might be!"

"I'm going in." Thor smirked.

"You are stupid!" Cherry cried out. "Stop being stupid!"

"Aw, you let a man handle this!" Thor smirked as he went in through the door anyway.

"3, 2, 1." Cherry cued with a deadpan.

There was soon a roar heard in the game and a dragon came out, breathing fire on Thor, killing his character.

"Rats!" Thor complained.

"And you thought _I'd_ be the rookie in Final Fantasy." Cherry deadpanned.

"Alright, you were right." Thor pouted.

Cherry rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"Uh, hey, Cherry, you wanna come over on Sunday?" Thor asked. "Uncle Drell is-"

"No! I mean... Huh?" Cherry replied.

"I know you're nervous about having a meal with him, but he's coming over to see how school is going for my sister, and it doesn't have to be a date, my parents just miss seeing ya." Thor said bashfully.

"I guess I can come over for their sake." Cherry shrugged.

"Yes!" Thor beamed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Settle down, I can hear you dancing on the couch." Cherry smirked teasingly.

"Oops, sorry, just excited." Thor smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, you always did get overexcited..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know, mortals aren't allowed at my house cuz of the rules..." Thor replied.

Cherry soon frowned. "That's why you're so attached to me and Atticus." she then said as that sounded so sad.

"Yeah." Thor sighed.

"Thor... I'm so sorry..." Cherry frowned. "I had no idea you and your sister were so lonely living in The Other Realm."

"It's alright; besides, being lonely isn't dangerous, right?" Thor frowned.

"Uh... Well, I think you'll be fine at your place since your uncle's the most powerful man in the universe?" Cherry shrugged before thinking about the times she was alone in Gotham City which was practically a death wish.

"Anyway, I'm used to being alone at times." Thor sighed.

Cherry frowned slightly. "Uh... What time should I come over?" she then asked with a slight sigh.

"5:00!" Thor smiled. "Maybe you can help Mom make dessert!"

"Yeah, guess so." Cherry said.

Thor was so excited.

"Were you a dog in a former life?" Cherry teased with a smirk.

"Ha, ha." Thor rolled his eyes playfully.

Cherry smirked to that before blowing on her hand as they went back into the game.

"Come on, Cloud, let's show this girl how it's done." Thor smirked as they got back to the game.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back with Charlie Brown as he took out the recycling..._**

"Charles, have you taken care of the recycling yet?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Yes, Mom, I'm doing it now!" Charlie Brown replied. As he went outside, he soon slipped on some ice.

Heather was shown to be dancing as Charlie Brown looked over from where he had fallen. And where her dancing inspired him. Sally was busy building card tower, when loud music made it collapse and Snoopy fell out of his chair. The Brown couple were in the living room with a newspaper and a magazine until they looked up to the ceiling as they heard the music which nearly shook the house. Atticus noticed this as he was still there making cupcakes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sally complained before knocking on the wall. "Turn it down. Turn it down in there! Ugh!" She, Snoopy, and Atticus soon went to Charlie Brown's room.

Charlie Brown smiled to himself. "She likes to dance." he soon continued dancing until he knocked over the lamp.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped as he caught that. "Okay, Charlie, I think it's time for a little dance lesson." he then suggested.

"You dance?" Charlie Brown asked him.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"I guess I could use a little help." Charlie Brown replied.

"Please, allow me." Atticus smiled.

Snoopy soon stepped in to help too.

"Okay, Snoopy, you can help too." Atticus smiled to the beagle.

Atticus and Snoopy soon attempted to help Charlie Brown to dance in time for the big upcoming dance in school, and where they first had to see what dancing he only knew which was the chicken dance.

"Um, that's good for an Easter celebration." Atticus commented.

Snoopy soon broke a mop and began to dance the Flamenco.

"Wow." Atticus said, impressed.

Snoopy soon gestured Atticus to dance now. Atticus smiled as he soon stretched and soon showed his own dance skills for Snoopy and Charlie Brown which was ballroom dancing.

"Do you really think I could do that?" Charlie Brown asked.

"It would be sweet." Atticus smiled.

"Okay, but how will I do that?" Charlie Brown asked.

"You just gotta practice," Atticus said as he tried to walk him through it. "Practice makes perfect, even though nobody's perfect."

Snoopy gave a small nod before going to his doghouse to go and find something that might help out. And where he did have something that would help.

"Great thinking, Snoopy!" Atticus smiled to the beagle.

Snoopy gave a smile back. The beagle soon put out some of the dance steps. Charlie Brown soon tried to learn from them while Atticus and Snoopy watched.

"You shouldn't look at your feet," Atticus advised. "That usually makes it worse."

"Okay." Charlie Brown replied.

Atticus smiled as they began to dance together for practice with the redheaded girl known as Heather, and where Charlie Brown was even practicing in school.

* * *

Phoebe smiled as she was playing Hopscotch with Heather. And as Heather was coming his way, Charlie Brown hid behind a tether ball pole. Atticus sat on a bench as he watched the kids play and he was catching up on some of his own schoolwork that he missed due to helping out at the elementary school, and where for him, doing his homework was second nature to him.

Eventually, Atticus came back to his own school so he could take a test in one of his special classes. Drell watched his students with an hourglass in his hands as they took their test, making sure that they wouldn't cheat, and he knew if he kept an eye on them, they wouldn't dare to. And where he was right as none of them cheated.

"Time's up." Drell told them.

They soon handed in their test papers.

"Did you HAVE to stare at us the whole time?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, just to make sure no one cheats." Drell told her.

"I think I lost some hair from stress again." Cherry said before leaving.

"Oh, Atticus, before you go," Drell said. "How's Phoebe doing in school? She making friends okay?"

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

"That's good," Drell replied. "We're having a family dinner this Sunday, and I'm gonna come check on her."

"That's nice." Atticus smiled.

"Maybe you'd like to come along?" Drell smiled back. "My sister makes a killer pot roast..."

"Like the kind you'd make if you were gonna be late for your dates with Hilda before you got married?" Atticus replied.

"Family recipe," Drell said. "Our mother is the master of it though of course. She always used it on my dad."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"So... You in?" Drell smirked. "Unless you're chicken to eat dinner with me!"

"Alright, alright." Atticus sighed.

Drell chuckled and ruffled his hair up.

"Ow! Not so hard!" Atticus cried before glaring slightly.

"I was just ruffling your hair up." Drell replied.

Atticus rolled his eyes slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, class was dismissed and everybody went home.

"Lucky me." Atticus groaned.

"You're going to dinner with them too, huh?" Cherry replied. "Thor might've gotten over his crush on me, but he still insists I come over to hang out."

"Guess it's a good thing we're both going." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Cherry replied. "I've been playing Final Fantasy with Thor a bit too."

"That's nice." Atticus said.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for the weekend, and it was almost time for the dance, as told by Phoebe.

"A school dance for grade schoolers?" Thor asked his little sister. "Seems kinda... I dunno... Unnecessary."

"It's gonna be fun." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, well, if you're happy, then I'm happy," Thor gave a small smile back. "Excited about dinner?"

"Yeah," Phoebe smiled. "I really love school."

"I can tell." Thor said.

Phoebe soon hugged his leg.

"Oh, great, now I'm gonna have to limp to the dinner table with this growth on my leg." Thor smirked to his little sister.

Phoebe simply giggled to that. Thor soon walked, limping slightly as Phoebe hugged his leg. Cherry and Moxie were seen making dinner together as Cherry had volunteered, and where they saw something funny walk in.

"Thornton?" Moxie asked.

"I got a growth on my leg." Thor smirked as he dragged Phoebe in with him.

"We can see that." Cherry smirked.

Phoebe giggled and soon let go to hug her mother.

"Oh, sure, it's that easy to remove." Thor teased.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her big brother. Cherry rolled her eyes before opening the oven to take out dessert which was a banana cream pie she made herself.

"Mm." Phoebe smiled.

"When's Uncle Drell coming?" Thor asked his mother.

"In a little bit, dear, you know how he likes to make an entrance." Moxie replied.

"That's true." Thor smiled.

"If I like school, is Uncle Drell gonna let me stay forever, Mama?" Phoebe smiled to her mother.

"Of course, dear." Moxie smiled back.

"Wahoo!" Phoebe cheered.

Thor smiled to his little sister.

"Oh, Thornton, I love school so much!" Phoebe smiled up to her big brother.

"I'm happy to hear that." Thor smiled back.

Moxie smiled as it always made her happy to see the kids getting along.

* * *

Eventually, Cherry and Atticus watched TV with Thor to pass the time as Phoebe wanted to play with World and Raggedy Ann for a while until Drell would come over for dinner which took five minutes. Drell soon walked by, playfully hitting his nephew on the head to get his attention.

"Ow!" Thor glared before growling and smirking as he hopped off of the couch and went to tackle him.

"Oh, boy..." Drell rolled his eyes playfully.

"You made it." Thor smiled to his uncle.

"I wouldn't miss dinner." Drell said.

"Oh, great, today was such a nice day too, and now my brother's here." Moxie smirked playfully.

"Ah, Mox, you love me." Drell smirked back.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Moxie smirked to her brother.

"Uncle Drell! Uncle Drell! School is awesome!" Phoebe beamed before she started talking so fast as it got where no one could understand what she was saying because she was so excited.

"Whoa, slow down, slow down." Drell chuckled.

Phoebe soon stopped herself.

"We'll have much to talk about over dinner." Drell smiled to his niece.

"Okay." Phoebe smiled.

"Huh... I guess he _is_ a pretty good uncle." Cherry commented to herself.

* * *

Soon enough, it was dinner time. Zolten and Drell arm-wrestled together until Drell soon won and rushed to have dinner with his family. Zolten grunted slightly, but soon took out a piece of chalk and added a tally to Drell's name beside his as his brother-in-law had won another match for the night. Atticus noticed this and decided to do something for Zolten. Everyone soon sat at the table as Phoebe told her uncle stories about her new school and her excitement about a dance coming up.

"Sounds like you're loving school so far." Drell said.

"I really am," Phoebe said before hugging World. "Especially having World around. He's a great imaginary friend."

World simply smiled after hearing that.

"So, do you wish to keep World?" Drell asked his niece.

"Yes, Patch said I could adopt him at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." Phoebe smiled.

"It's true." World added.

"Well, all right, as long as he doesn't cause any mischief." Drell smirked to World which scared him slightly.

"He won't." Phoebe smiled.

"I'm glad..." Drell replied. "Now, Phoebe, tell me, do you feel any different?" he then asked. "Have you felt like you were flying in your sleep?"

"Uh... No." Phoebe said.

"How about feeling something powerful inside of you?" Drell asked.

"Uh-uh." Phoebe replied.

"Strange." Drell said.

"Maybe she's not old enough?" Moxie whispered to Drell. "Didn't Sabrina get her powers when she was 12?"

"Yes, but she's a half-witch, remember?" Drell whispered back.

"Then maybe it's something else." Moxie whispered back.

"I don't know!" Drell whispered with a shrug to his sister.

They soon looked back with big, nervous smiles as Phoebe soon looked at them. And where they notice her Right of Flight feather.

Phoebe soon ate a hot buttered roll and beamed as it tasted so good as her mother and uncle gave her another look while eating dinner. "Mm... Amazing~"

"Well, I for one am glad that school is going so well." Zolten said.

"Same here." World smiled.

Cherry and Atticus also seemed to enjoy visiting the Moltenscar household, and after dinner, Atticus was going to give Zolten a strength boost.

"Oh, Atticus, you don't have to do that," Zolten said. "Drell and I just have an arm-wrestling match every time he comes over. Sometimes he wins, sometimes I win, it's all right. It keeps it interesting anyway that one of us doesn't win all the time."

"Oh, okay." Atticus said.

"I appreciate the offer though," Zolten smiled. "I used to be a very weak and feeble guy until I met Moxie... Her brother used to show affection by wrestling me to the ground."

"That seems to be the way Drell shows love to the guys." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"It sure is." Moxie said.

"Must've been tough having him as a brother?" Atticus commented.

"Sometimes, but it was fun to get back at him with some pranks," Moxie smirked. "I practically invented April Fool's Day."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"So, Phoebe's told us about a dance, you gonna go with your cute little girlfriend?" Moxie smiled.

"Maybe as a chaperon." Atticus blushed.

"Yeah. Maybe." Cherry smirked playfully.

Atticus rolled his eyes, though blushed to that.

* * *

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Everyone soon went to bed for the night after dinner and Phoebe was still going to be going to school. Phoebe smiled as she was excited about going back to school, especially with the dance coming up. World was even going to be there. Some time had passed as a dress for Phoebe was being made out of magic, though Hilda and Moxie seemed to argue over the color.

"Pink!" Moxie glared.

"Blue!" Hilda glared back.

"Ugh." Drell groaned.

"PINK!" Moxie yelled.

"BLUE!" Hilda yelled back.

"Can I say some-" Drell was about to ask.

"NO!" Hilda and Moxie snapped at him.

"Why not combine the colors?" Zolten asked.

Moxie and Hilda looked to the men.

"To make a nice new color like purple...?" Zolten smiled nervously.

'Please do his suggestion.' Drell that to himself.

Moxie and Hilda looked over.

"Or not? Bad idea, Zolten! Stupid idea!" Drell told his brother-in-law to suck up to the girls.

"That's a great idea!" Moxie and Hilda soon cheered.

"Like I said, great idea!" Drell added.

Moxie and Hilda soon took out their wands to combine their magic and they soon hit the dress, making it into a lovely purple dress, about as purple as Rarity's mane. "It's perfect!" Hilda and Moxie beamed.

"Thank goodness," Drell sighed in relief that Hilda and Moxie were calmed down now. "You two were acting like Flora and Merryweather."

"I guess we were." Moxie smiled sheepishly.

"Kinda," Drell smirked. "Those fairies were always so screwy... Even Nettle sometimes."

"Who's Nettle? Who's Nettle?" Thor, Cherry, and Atticus asked as they came by with small smirks.

"Gah! Go home!" Drell glared at them.

"Not 'til you tell us." Atticus smirked.

"I thought you guys went home." Drell glared.

"I am home!" Thor replied.

"You, I'm ignoring." Drell told his nephew who just laughed.

"So who's Nettle?" Cherry asked.

"Eh, Miss Nettle was an apprentice to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather," Drell replied. "I wasn't really crazy about her. You guys haven't met her."

"How come?" Atticus asked.

"Because she lives in a different time than when you guys met Princess Aurora and Philip." Drell replied.

"Ohh." Atticus and Cherry said.

"Aw, man! Cherry and Atticus get to go everywhere!" Thor pouted to his uncle.

"Yes, they do." Drell said.

"It's not fair!" Thor began to throw a temper tantrum.

"I take you and your sister places." Drell replied.

"True, but they're not adventures." Thor pouted.

Drell frowned as he began to feel bad for his nephew.

"I never get to go anywhere!" Thor cried before going to his room.

"He's right." Atticus said.

"I'll take care of him later..." Drell said. "Oh, Bebe?"

* * *

Phoebe soon ran out of her room to see what her uncle wanted, feeling excited as she had put a bow-tie on World with Raggedy Ann in a cute dress with a bow since she was so excited about the dance.

"For a doll, you sure are pretty." World smiled to Raggedy Ann.

"Thank you." Phoebe spoke for the doll.

"Did you say something?" World gasped.

"Maybe?" Phoebe's voice replied before giggling.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny." World smirked playfully at Phoebe.

Phoebe giggled as she wandered off.

Raggedy Ann soon seemed to actually come to life once Phoebe was gone and smiled to World. "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

"Y-Yeah, and you're alive?" World asked.

"I suppose I am," Raggedy Ann smiled. "Only for special times though, like with Billie."

"Who's Billie?" World asked.

"She was my old kid," Raggedy Ann replied. "She was blind and I helped her see a world using her imagination."

"Ohh." World smiled.

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" Raggedy Ann smiled back. "Raggedy Andy always thought so."

"Oh..." World soon frowned at the mention of Raggedy Andy.

"What's wrong?" Raggedy Ann asked.

"You must feel lucky to have someone like him," World said. "Do you like him?"

"Oh, well, of course I do," Raggedy Ann smiled. "Raggedy Andy is my brother after all."

"Oh... Oh, uh, I thought... Uh... Never mind." World chuckled bashfully.

Raggedy Ann soon giggled. World smiled to the doll.

* * *

"Ooh..." Phoebe oohed to the dress. "Thanks, Mommy! Thanks, Aunt Hilda!"

"You're welcome, dear." Moxie and Hilda smiled.

Phoebe soon hugged them out of thanks.

"Thor, you wanna go to the dance with me-" Cherry began to ask.

"YEAH!" Thor beamed.

"...As another chaperon?" Cherry finished.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." Thor smiled bashfully.

"Great." Cherry said.

Thor looked around bashfully then.

"I don't know what he sees in you either." Drell whispered to Cherry.

"Okay... Rude..." Cherry remarked.

"Just saying." Drell shrugged.

Cherry shrugged before rolling her eyes when he wasn't looking.

"I'm so excited! My first school dance!" Phoebe beamed.

"I know, sweetie." Moxie smiled.

Phoebe smiled back to them as she hugged the dress, feeling excited to be apart of it.

"Aw... She's so cute!" Moxie and Hilda cooed.

"I'm cute too." Thor pouted playfully.

"Oh, brother." Drell rolled his eyes playfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, it was time for the big winter dance. Phoebe held her big brother's hand as he was walking her in there as he came to help Cherry, Atticus, and Mo chaperone the dance, and along the way, they saw Charlie Brown coming with toast and cupcakes.

"Ya know, I always wanted to dance with Pig-Pen." One girl commented.

"Ugh! Yuck!" Violet complained to her.

"That's interesting." Cherry said.

"Why isn't anyone dancing?" Sally complained. "It's called a dance."

"I'm not sure." Dot pouted to her best friend.

Sally soon spotted Linus.

"Hey, Sally, isn't that the boy you like?" Dot asked.

"Oh, Sweet Baboo~" Sally beamed before running towards him.

"Oh, no, here she comes." Linus said before hiding underneath his blanket.

"Someone needs to get this dance started." Sally smiled as she came to Linus with glee.

"That should get it started." Mo smiled.

Sally spun Linus around and she danced with Linus. Everyone else started dancing.

"Go on, go with your friends." Thor smiled to his little sister.

"Okay!" Phoebe smiled back and soon ran off.

"Kids." Thor smiled.

"These cupcakes don't look half bad, if I do say so myself," Charlie Brown said as the cupcakes were set down. "This time I've come totally prepared. I could't have done it without e old Charlie Brown would still be lying in bed with a stomachache."

"Why couldn't your mom make them again?" Atticus asked.

"Book Club." Charlie Brown said.

"Ah," Atticus replied. "And as for your dad?"

"He went to meet up with some buddies tonight, probably a game night." Charlie Brown guessed.

"That makes sense." Atticus said.

"Yeah, so I was on my own with the cupcakes and toast." Charlie Brown replied.

"That was until I helped you with the cupcakes." Atticus reminded.

"Yeah..." Charlie Brown replied softly.

It soon looked like Snoopy ate all of the cupcakes except for one.

"Good grief." Charlie Brown groaned to his pet dog.

Everyone soon stared at Charlie Brown once they saw him before going back to dancing.

* * *

"Looks like everybody's having fun." Atticus smiled.

"Looks better than our elementary school dances," Cherry replied. "I remember when they used to make us do the Hokey Pokey and some of the adults would join in just to make the kids dance."

"So was that good?" Mo asked.

"Eh..." Cherry and Atticus both shrugged.

"What are those two trophies for?" Thor asked the group.

"The two best dancers." Mo replied.

"As in the two best dancers of this school." Cherry said.

"I see," Thor replied. "Kinda cool to get a trophy for dancing."

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

"For the kids though." Cherry said.

"Oh, well, of course," Thor nodded to that before asking, "So when does it start?"

"As soon as the deejay announces the dance competition." Cherry replied.

"Alright." Thor said.

Cherry looked to him before looking around. Thor looked away from her as he did the same.

"Uh..." Cherry said before gulping like she had thrown up in her mouth. "You wanna dance, Thor?"

"Sure." Thor replied.

"Great..." Cherry forced a grin on her face.

Thor soon grabbed her hands and pulled her into a dance with a joyous laugh. They soon saw Charlie Brown now stuck by the doors.

"Thoooor!" Cherry cried out as she was being spun around rather violently.

Atticus soon and soon went to help out Charlie Brown.

"Thanks, Atticus." Charlie Brown smiled.

"No problem," Atticus smiled back. "Let's get you to your friends."

Charlie Brown smiled as he felt a strong big brother little brother bond with Atticus, especially with what happened at Camp Remote against those arrogant bullies who were 'always #1'.

* * *

"Hmm... I wonder who I could dance with?" Phoebe asked herself. She soon got her answer.

Shermy was shown dancing by himself, having a good time.

"Shermy, do you wanna dance with me?" Phoebe smiled.

"Hmm... Well, okay," Shermy smiled back to his new friend. "It's kinda lonely having my own dance going on."

Phoebe and Shermy began to dance together.

"Marcie, look! Everyone's here!" Peppermint Patty pointed out.

Marcie was seen struggling with the punch. Peppermint Patty then let go of the punch which made Marcie wobble and make a mess.

"Oh, let me help you with that, Marcie." Charlie Brown said, helping out the poor girl.

"Such a gentleman, Charles." Marcie replied.

"Nice catch, Charlie Brown." Atticus said.

Charlie Brown gave a small smile until he gasped, seeing a certain redheaded girl. "She's here!"

"Okay, ladies, it's time for you to show off your best moves," Franklin announced as he acted as the deejay. "Which one of you will win the first half of our dance competition and take home the trophy? Let them hear it."

"They're starting." Atticus said.

"'Scuse me, Shermy, time for me to dance." Phoebe smiled as she went out to the dance floor.

"Does anyone like to dance more than my little sister?" Thor chuckled.

"Stephanie Meanswell?" Cherry remarked.

"Okay, other than her?" Thor asked.

Cherry just gave a cocky smirk while Thor gave her a look. The girls continued to dance to the music the best that they could.

"Listen to that noise!" Franklin announced. "I think it's safe to say we know who our winner is."

"With how amazing Heather was, it's no surprise." Mo smiled.

The redheaded girl soon won.

"Way to go, Heather," Phoebe smiled. "Maybe you're a Sky Dancer too."

"Thanks, Phoebe." Heather smiled back as she was soon given one of the trophies.

"She won." Charlie Brown remarked.

"And now it's the gentlemen's turn to see who will be joining our lovely winning lady for the final dance of the night." Franklin then announced.

"I got to get out there." Charlie Brown told himself. He soon saw his shirt was caught again.

"Oh, Charlie Brown." Atticus sighed.

* * *

The doors soon opened as Snoopy came in disguise.

"Who's that kid?" Thor gasped.

"You're kidding, right?" Cherry deadpanned.

"This is it," Charlie Brown told himself as he got ready to dance with the other boys. "It's now or never."

Snoopy soon shined a spotlight on his owner.

"Whoa! Check out the moves on that funny looking kid with a big nose." Peppermint Patty commented about Snoopy.

"She's kidding, right?" Dot asked Sally as they already could tell it was Snoopy.

"I don't understand her." Sally sighed about Peppermint Patty.

Charlie Brown soon came out, telling himself to remember his training as he came to dance with Snoopy and the other boys. And when he started to dance, Charlie Brown began to look confident.

"Charlie Brown?" Freida asked in surprise.

"Alright." Shermy smiled.

"It looks like we may have a winner here." Franklin commented.

"Looks like it to me." Thor said.

Suddenly Charlie Brown slipped on a puddle as he didn't notice a puddle of punch.

"Oooohhhh... Fuuuuuudge..." Atticus cried out in slow-motion.

And where one of Charlie Brown's shoes slipped off, sending it flying into a fire sprinkler.

"Let's get out of here!" Lucy cried out.

All of the kids screamed and soon ran out of the dance. Some of the water cleaned up Pig Pen.

"Do I know you?" A girl asked him.

"Huh?" Pig-Pen replied.

"Seriously?" Mo asked the girl.

"Wait! It's not over yet." Charlie Brown called out to his classmates.

Something tipped on the table. Charlie Brown looked at the trophy he was determined to take home. After collecting the trophy, Charlie Brown went home. Snoopy brought out an umbrella.

"Thanks, buddy," Charlie Brown said before they went to walk home. "I hate to say it Snoopy, it seems like the harder I try, the further away she gets."

Snoopy soon showed him a cupcake he hadn't eaten yet. Charlie Brown just walked away. Snoopy frowned to that and decided to go back to writing his novel which would be the sad part of it.

"The Flying Ace took to the skies he searched endlessly for the girl who had stolen his heart." Patch's voice narrated as Snoopy went back to his story.

* * *

We are soon shown The Flying Ace looking for Fifi. Fifi was shown to be around, with a camera, shown to be taking pictures. The Flying Ace tries to get Fifi to take him a picture, but refuses and flies away. The Flying Ace then went to go after her in his own plane as she seemed to avoid him. Fifi then decided that now would be a good time for a picture. And where The Flying Ace was more than happy to have his picture taken.

The pictures were soon taken for the Flying Ace once it was picture time. Suddenly, the Flying Ace crashed into a barn with some hay on him which then cleared up, but he couldn't seem to find Fifi anywhere which was a surprise. Fifi was shown to be in the sky and left a heart shape in the clouds. The Flying Ace flew down and got some flowers for Fifi, but suddenly the Red Baron showed up and destroyed the flowers. And where this made the Flying Ace angry as he went after the Red Baron. The Red Baron soon tried to fly after Fifi.

The Flying Ace made gun shooting noises, but suddenly the Red Baron destroys Fifi's plane. Fifi fell down, but had a parachute. The Flying Ace hoped to save her, but then the Red Baron came after Fifi, just as the Flying Ace was about to catch the poodle. And where the Flying Ace soon went to go and save Fifi. However, the Rad Baron soon got her, much to the Flying Ace's dismay. The Flying Ace flew after the Red Baron. The Flying Ace was about to catch Fifi, when her scarf blocked him. The Red Baron flew through a tunnel, and the Flying Ace was about to crash into a mountain, causing the other pilot to scream.

* * *

Eventually, Snoopy woke up from his little fantasy and had crashed into his doghouse, bringing him back into reality.

"Welcome back to reality." Patch teased the beagle.

"I always get lost in my stories." Snoopy sighed.

"I think that happens to Cherry a lot too," Patch said. "She wants to be a famous author someday."

"It's quite the profession, you think you might want in?" Snoopy suggested.

"Hmm... Probably not," Patch replied. "I'm more to live in actual adventures like with the Pound Puppies, my family, or Thunderbolt. Oh, boy, the summers I go to visit Dearly Farm are quite the trip, especially whenever Lucky, Rocky, Cadpig, and Spot are up to something."

"That does sound fun." Snoopy said.

Patch and Snoopy smiled to each other, becoming closer friends than before.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Meanwhile, in the elementary school..._**

"Daydreaming will not make her materialize, Charlie Brown," Linus told his best friend, knowing what he was thinking about right now. "She's not here."

"Daydreaming? Me?" Charlie Brown replied.

"Yes, you." Phoebe said playfully.

Charlie Brown gave a small frown.

"Anyway, Heather will be back on Monday," Phoebe told him, knowing who he was thinking about. "She went back east to take care of her grandmother who isn't feeling very well."

"She seems like the kind of person who would do that sort of thing." Charlie Brown remarked.

"Yep, she's a very kind-hearted girl." Phoebe smiled.

"Okay, kids, I hope you're ready, 'cuz... You're gonna be doing a book report!" Miss Othmar soon announced.

"Aww! Not another book report!" The kids complained.

'Book reports, how I hate thee.' Phoebe thought to herself.

"Now you guys can pick out partners from this bowl." Atticus told the students as he stood by Miss Othmar.

Students got in line to pick out a piece of paper that had the name of their partners.

"No boys. No boys, please," Violet begged to herself before she picked up a paper and opened it before beaming. "Patty! Yes!"

Next was Lucy.

"Okay, Lucy, pick one." Atticus told the girl.

"I know what I'm doing!" Lucy replied before she checked the papers in the bowl. "Nope. Uh-uh. Yes. Schroeder!"

Atticus rolled his eyes, but he shrugged it off since he knew how much Lucy liked the boy. Next was Charlie Brown.

"I'm sure you'll get a good one, CB." Atticus smiled.

Charlie Brown smiled back and soon went to pick out a name for himself, seeing Heather's name which excited him instantly, and where he soon started to daydream.

"Ah, dreaming about a girl he likes..." Atticus chuckled.

"Boys are weird." Phoebe rolled her eyes from that.

"The Little Red-Haired Girl. My lucky day," Charlie Brown told himself with pride as he imagined himself as an astronaut with Heather. "This changes everything. She will see the new 'me.' And together, we'll win the gold star. After that, anything's possible. We could be the first kids to land on the moon. One small step for kids, one giant leap for Charlie Brown."

"Charlie Brown!" Miss Othmar called out, getting the boy's attention away from his daydream.

Charlie Brown soon woke up and had the bowl on his head which made the other kids in the classroom laugh at him.

"Uh, you okay?" Phoebe asked him, coming up to him.

"Uh, yeah, I-I'm fine..." Charlie Brown said bashfully.

* * *

**_After class..._**

"I miss Heather." Phoebe pouted about her new best friend.

"Don't worry, Phoebe, she'll be back soon." World whispered to her from within her backpack.

Phoebe smiled before seeing Charlie Brown panicking.

"You got to help me, guys! I'm not sure I could handle being partners with the Little Red-Haired Girl," Charlie Brown panicked to the others. "I need to slow things down. Maybe I'm not ready for a serious relationship. How will I support her? I can't afford a mortgage. What if I'm put into escrow?!"

"Charlie Brown, you're being ridiculous," Linus told his best friend." You're the only person I know who can turn a simple book report into a lifelong commitment," he then turned to Phoebe. "He does this around Christmastime too."

"I think I can believe that." Phoebe replied.

They soon went into the cafeteria.

"I've never been so responsible for anything before," Charlie Brown sighed, putting his head on the table once he sat down. "This could be the worst thing that's has ever happened to her."

"I'm sure an idea will come to you." Phoebe comforted.

Phoebe licked her lips and soon got ready to eat her lunch, and she seemed to be right as an idea did come fast.

"Guys, it just hit me. I know how to become her hero," Charlie Brown then told Phoebe and Linus. "While she's away taking care of her grandmother, I could complete the book report for the two of us."

"That's very admirable of you, Charlie Brown." Phoebe smiled.

"That's one way to go, but if you want my advice-" Linus was about to suggest.

The intercom soon went off.

"Huh? What?" Phoebe blinked.

"They're posting the test scores, come on!" Frieda alerted.

"Ooh." Phoebe smiled.

The kids soon rushed over to see how they did on the test.

"Look, someone got a perfect score, sir." Marcie told her best friend.

"You would have to be a genius to get a perfect score." Peppermint Patty replied.

Phoebe began to try and get a good look at the test scores.

"Here he comes," Violet said to the others. "No one in the world has ever gotten a 100 before."

"Hmm... 85... That's good, right?" Phoebe asked.

"You seemed to do just fine." Violet told her.

"Great, and the one that 100 is..." Phoebe smiled before looking and is surprised by who got 100. "Whoa, I did not see that coming."

Charlie Brown walked to the scores. He leaned down, looking at the bottom of the paper and going all the way to the top, finally finding his name.

"You did it!" Phoebe smiled to him.

"A perfect score? Me?" Charlie Brown replied. "This can't be right."

"No, Charlie Brown, look," Linus told his best friend. "You really do have a perfect score."

"Yeah, you should be proud of yourself." Phoebe said.

"Huh. I heard peanut butter is brain food." Charlie Brown remarked to himself.

"I've never heard that except for maybe fish." Phoebe said before looking disgusted about eating fish.

"Nice job, Chuck old boy." Peppermint Patty congratulated.

"I always knew you had it in you, Charles." Marcie added.

"Out of my way! Mr. Perfect Charlie Brown? This can't be right!" Lucy complained. "It must be a typo. I don't believe it. I won't believe it. I demand a recount!"

"I doubt they can do that on test scores." Phoebe said.

Lucy snarled, raising her fist in a threatening way. World glared from that since he was trying to keep Phoebe safe and company during her time in school and soon ran out towards Lucy to make her pay for that.

"World, wait." Phoebe told the imaginary friend.

"What the-? What's this?!" Lucy asked.

"This is World," Phoebe told her. "World, it's okay, I'm not hurt. I promise."

"Are you sure?" World asked.

"I'm okay," Phoebe smiled. "I appreciate you looking out for me though."

"Oh, Phoebe, I'm sorry." World said before hugging the young witchling.

"It's okay." Phoebe smiled.

World smiled back to her.

"Sorry about that, Lucy." Phoebe said.

"Ugh... Whatever..." Lucy rolled her eyes.

**_"Good afternoon, student staff. We have a special announcement,"_** Franklin's voice announced over the PA. **_"There will be an all-school assembly Monday morning to celebrate our illustrious class man, Charlie Brown, who achieved a perfect score on the standardized test."_**

The kids all cheered for Charlie Brown.

"He sure is becoming popular." World said.

"I'm so happy for him." Phoebe smiled.

"Make way! Genius coming through." Peppermint Patty told the other students, holding Charlie Brown's arm.

"I have a science project due next week," Franklin said to Charlie Brown. "Give me your thoughts."

"Hey, I saw him first." Shermy complained.

"They saw you're a genius. Can you read my mind?" Frieda asked.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Violet complained.

"Yeah, leave him alone!" Phoebe then added.

"Now, Charlie Brown, as far as the book report goes, what would you suggest?" Violet then asked the boy.

"Well, you can never go wrong if you stick with the classics." Charlie Brown said, holding out a comic book to the black-haired girl.

Phoebe was confused as to how a comic book was the classics.

"A comic book?" Violet said to Charlie Brown. "I thought classics had to have hardcovers?"

"That's what my uncle says, and he's ALWAYS right." Phoebe added.

"Maybe we should give it a try." Violet told her.

"Hmm... Okay..." Phoebe said. "You do that."

Violet gave a small smile to Phoebe which made her smile back, and where Charlie Brown's popularity didn't stop at school.

* * *

It was soon art class. Phoebe smiled as she drew a picture of World with Raggedy Ann and he looked bashful from it, even though he was an imaginary friend and Raggedy Ann was a literal doll. Charlie Brown made a wire art, which looks like his hair in a way.

"Would you look at this?" Franklin observed. "What a presumpirary piece."

"Notice his use of space." Patty added.

"Have you all lost your minds?!" Lucy ranted.

World simply rolled his eyes at Lucy's rant. Peppermint Patty was trying to pull the door open, but Charlie Brown pushed it.

* * *

Some people were at Lucy's Psychological Booth.

"I don't think she's old enough to be a therapist." Phoebe said to World.

"She's probably pretending to get some money out of kids." World replied.

"That must be it." Phoebe said.

"You have what is referred to as irrational fear," Lucy told her next patient before looking to see most of the other kids were gone, but soon saw Phoebe. "You wanna talk?"

Phoebe decided to humor Lucy and took a seat in the stool. Lucy then held out her jar, making Phoebe take out a nickel, and of course, Lucy loved the sound of nickels as she shook up the jar out of excitement.

'This girl sure does love that sound.' Phoebe thought to herself.

"Now then, what can I do for you, New Kid?" Lucy asked. "You like going to school here?"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," Phoebe said. "I mean, I've never been to a school before until my uncle sent me here."

"Okay then, so what can I do for you?" Lucy asked.

"Just wanted to talk," Phoebe said. "You're not jealous that Charlie is popular now, are you?"

"Charlie Brown popular? HA! That'd be the day," Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Just you wait, this is gonna blow over by next week."

"If you say so." Phoebe shrugged.

"You sure are an interesting kid though," Lucy smirked. "Maybe if you're lucky, you can go to Violet's next Halloween Party."

"Um, thank you," Phoebe replied. She soon saw her line of clients going off to hang out with Charlie Brown as he walked by. "Uh... Lucy?" Phoebe smiled nervously to the black-haired girl.

"Hey, kid, what do you think you're doing?" Lucy complained to one little kid.

"Following in the footsteps of greatness." The kid told her.

After hearing that, Lucy groaned out of annoyance. Phoebe patted Lucy on the back to comfort her.

* * *

The kids were then later playing hockey.

"Shoot it, Charlie Brown. Shoot it!" Franklin piped up.

Using a hockey stick, Charlie Brown shot the puck it hits a tree, a few rocks and interrupted Lucy's skating, and it goes straight into the goal.

"Nice use of angles there, Charles." Marcie congratulated.

"Whoa." Phoebe smiled.

Lucy looked quite annoyed with Charlie Brown's popularity.

* * *

Later on, Charlie Brown saw Shermy and his little sister having trouble with their Christmas lights.

"How is Santa ever gonna find our house with no lights?" Shermy's sister pouted.

Charlie Brown fixed one of the lights and soon, the house was lit up.

"Yay!" The kids then cheered to that.

Phoebe and World smiled to that as they were watching, and they noticed that Charlie Brown couldn't get a moments peace.

* * *

Phoebe was soon home with World as they thought about what was going on.

"Being popular seems like fun at first, but... It must be annoying to have all that attention all the time..." Phoebe said to the imaginary friend.

"You said it." World replied.

Thor soon stood over his little sister and her imaginary friend with a small smirk. "You look so silly."

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at him. "Uh, Thornton? What's it like being popular in high school?"

"It's okay..." Thor said as he shrugged to her. "I mean, I don't really mind or care, but sure, when I was a kid, I wanted to be popular, big, and strong like Uncle Drell, but once I got popular, it didn't seem to really matter anymore. I just want people to like me for who I am like Atticus."

"Aw!" Phoebe smiled.

"Don't go all softy-eyed on me or else." Thor glared at first.

"Uh... Or else what?" Phoebe winced nervously.

"Or else I'm gonna unleash The Tickle Monster." Thor smirked.

"Uh-oh." Phoebe said playfully.

"Why you askin' 'bout popularity anyway, Monkey?" Thor asked as he sat beside her. "Some popular kid pickin' on ya? I'll beat the goo out of him."

"No, it's just that Charlie Brown got popular because he had the best score on the test." Phoebe explained.

"It's true." World said.

"Hmm... I see..." Thor said. "Is he liking it?"

"Well... He seemed to at first." Phoebe replied.

"Now it's getting boring and strange that people suddenly wanna be his friend when before they didn't care?" Thor then guessed.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded.

"People want him to do stuff for them like he's suddenly the only option?" Thor replied.

"Yeah!" Phoebe then said, standing up.

"They just wanna be around him because he's popular in school and like a major celebrity and he's forgotten about you and the others who always liked him from the very beginning?!" Thor continued.

"Yes for the other kids, but I'm not sure about Charlie Brown forgetting Phoebe." World said.

"Ah... I getcha..." Thor then said. "I was very popular at my old school before I started going to Greendale. You remember that, right, Bebe?"

"Yeah, your head got bigger than usual." Phoebe giggled.

"Hm... Yes..." Thor rolled his eyes, but then smiled. "Ah, I wouldn't worry about it. Charlie Brown seems like a good kid. Maybe he'll end up asking you for help later on. I'm sure this popularity thing will get boring for him after a while. I'd just wait it out and don't get mad at him for changing."

"I won't." Phoebe smiled.

"Hey, I can have good advice sometimes," Thor smirked. "That's why I'm the best big brother in the world."

"Yeah, yeah." Phoebe smirked back.

"Don't stay up too late or I'll haunt your nightmares." Thor smirked, ruffling up her hair a little and soon walked off.

Phoebe soon hugged World as she thought about her big brother's advice. World soon hugged her back.

"He has good advice... Even if he's a big butt sometimes." Phoebe told World.

"He seems nice, yes," World nodded. "Unlike other older brothers I've seen."

"How many have you seen?" Phoebe asked.

"I've seen some come and go at Foster's, sometimes Mac's older brother," World huffed. "What a jerk."

"Whoa." Phoebe said.

"You're lucky your brother isn't like that though." World smiled.

"Yeah, he can be a pain sometimes, but he'd never hurt me." Phoebe smiled back.

"That's right." World smiled back.

Phoebe soon tried to live by her brother's advice as she tried to act like nothing had changed much and did her homework when she was supposed to.

* * *

Dot and Sally then gave a tour of the house for those who were still interested in Sally's brother.

"This is where it all began," Sally told the 'customers'. "As a use to spend many hours, sitting in his chair, keeping use of his deep thoughts to himself. And here we have his early kites, used in many aerodynamic studies."

"Ooh~..." The kids replied in awe.

"If we're lucky, we'll see him in his natural habitat," Sally told them. "And this is his actual bed, where he lies and ponders life's greatest questions."

"What are you doing in my room?" Charlie Brown asked.

"I'm cashing in on your celebrity." Sally told him simply.

"And I said I'd help," Dot smiled before frowning. "Though Lucky DID tell me this is kind of wrong."

"And I think he was right." Charlie Brown said before covering his head with his pillow.

A kid took a picture and Charlie Brown was seen going on the bus with Snoopy and Woodstock wore sunglasses and neck ties as bodyguards.

* * *

**_At Sally and Dot's school..._**

"And for show and tell today: my big brother." Sally told her class, showing her brother to them.

'This is getting a little out of hand.' Dot thought to herself.

The other kids looked impressed with Charlie Brown.

* * *

Later on at school, the kids, except for Lucy and Phoebe, showed up to class with Charlie Brown shirts and dresses. Later after school, Charlie Brown got out of the building as Linus and Phoebe came out.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in a while." Linus said to his best friend.

"My whole life has changed, Linus," Charlie Brown told him. "All of a sudden everyone wants to be my friend and yet I haven't really changed. Do they like me for who I am or for who they think I am?"

"So, how's your book report coming along, Charlie Brown?" Phoebe spoke up.

"I haven't started yet, but I have time for it later." Charlie Brown said.

"But it's due on Monday!" Phoebe reminded him.

"Monday? The report is due on Monday?!" Charlie Brown then panicked. "SHE'S back on Monday. I haven't even started yet! Does anyone know where Marcie is?"

"She's with Peppermint Patty," Phoebe said. "And I think she's practicing her hockey rather than picking a book for her book report."

"Yeah, that sounds like Peppermint Patty to me." Shermy agreed with his new friend.

Charlie Brown soon ran off to find Marcie as he needed her help. Phoebe smiled as she was able to help Charlie Brown slightly.

"Mr. Brown? Mr. Brown!" Sally called out to her brother as she filmed herself before looking to Dot who held the camera. "What about my exclusive? Cut."

* * *

At the ice pond, Peppermint Patty was knocking down cans instead of doing her book report.

"There's Huckleberry Finn, Catcher in the Rye-" Marcie listed before a puck hit her. "Sir, I've been sitting here for hours. These are the greatest books of all time. Please just pick one!"

"Hmm... Let me sleep on it, Marcie." Peppermint Patty replied.

"Sir, it's due Monday." Marcie reminded Peppermint Patty.

Peppermint Patty then shot the puck at Marcie's work.

"Just my luck to get a partner who thinks Moby Dick is a hockey player." Marcie sighed to herself as she walked off.

Peppermint Patty then watched Marcie walk away with her papers. "Marcie, where are you going?" she then asked.

Charlie Brown soon rushed down to try and find Marcie.

"Hey, Chuck ol' boy!" Peppermint Patty smiled to him. "What brings you down here?"

"I'm looking for Marcie," Charlie Brown replied. "I need some advice."

"Curveball not working for you?" Peppermint Patty asked. "Slap shot not strong enough?"

"No. I'm good with all that. I need to talk to Marcie about finding the greatest book of all time." Charlie Brown replied.

"I just might be able to help you there, Chuck. Marcie just read off a long list of great novels," Peppermint Patty told him. "Huckleberry Something, Catcher in the Pie, but she said the greatest book of all time is called Leo's Toy Store. By some old guy called Warren... Peace."

* * *

After hearing that last book was the greatest book of all time, Charlie Brown knew he had to go to the library to find it.

"Love that hustle, Chuck." Peppermint Patty smiled.

"I just want Charlie Brown to be back to normal." Phoebe pouted to herself as she carried World on her head.

"I'm sure he'll be back to normal after Monday." World assured her.

"I really hope so..." Phoebe said before walking off with him.

"So what book report did you get?" World asked her.

"Mom told me about this one graphic and serious book called To Kill a Mockingbird." Phoebe said, showing the book to him.

"Cool." World smiled.

* * *

Later on, Phoebe went home to do her homework, just hoping that Charlie Brown would be okay soon enough.

Atticus came over to the house for a sleepover with Thor before seeing the girl. "Your sister okay?" he then asked.

"Ah, she's worried about Charlie Brown's popularity," Thor said. "I did my best to help comfort her."

"Well, it seems to be working." Atticus said.

"Of course it did, I am a genius!" Thor grinned.

Atticus rolled his eyes playfully, throwing his pillow at Thor in the face.

"Hey!" Thor smirked.

Atticus chuckled before getting hit by a pillow himself. Thor soon tackled Atticus with a laugh as they playfully wrestled each other in the middle of the floor.

"Boys." Phoebe sighed.

Thor soon picked up Phoebe and put her in her room, patting her on the head, and walked off back to Atticus. Phoebe soon started on her book report. World and Raggedy Ann began to watch from Phoebe's bed. Whenever Phoebe didn't watch, Raggedy Ann seemed to come alive and giggled to World as they sat together on the bed which would make World smile to Raggedy Ann.

"You're very pretty." World said to her.

"Oh, thank you," Raggedy Ann smiled. "I think you're quite handsome."

"Oh, um, thanks." World blushed.

Phoebe continued to write what she needed to until she soon finished with what she could, seeming to be unaware of what was going on behind her back. "Hey, there's a character here named Atticus too." she then chuckled to her book since that was her brother's best friend's name.

"Wait, what?" World asked.

"Atticus Finch," Phoebe explained, coming over to World to show him the book. "The father of Scout and Jem and a lawyer."

"Heh. Whatya know?" World chuckled from that.

"How convienent." Phoebe said.

"How's the report coming?" World asked.

"I think it's going okay," Phoebe said as she looked at it. "My old tutors never made me do book reports though."

"You're not gonna quit school, are you?" World asked.

"No, I think I wanna stay," Phoebe replied. "Especially since I get to hang out with Heather. She's one of the bestest friends I've ever had."

"Aw!" World smiled.

"I wish she could come over..." Phoebe pouted. "It's not fair... Mortals can't cross this barrier... Uncle Drell said so."

World frowned as that did sound unfair, but what could they do? The rest of the time, Phoebe continued her book report.

"I brought you some of your brother's pizza." Moxie smiled to her daughter as she came in the room, carrying a plate.

"Thanks, Mom..." Phoebe smiled back, a bit softly before sighing. "Looks really good."

"Why don't you take a break?" Moxie asked.

Phoebe soon marked her place and took some pizza, eating it happily.

"You okay, honey?" Moxie asked. "You look a little down."

Phoebe swallowed a bit thickly with a sigh. "I wish I could have friends over."

"I know, but you already know what will happen to any mortal that enters this realm." Moxie said.

"It's not fair..." Phoebe sulked before glaring. "Can't Uncle Drell change the rules?"

"I'm afraid he doesn't make the rules, he just follows him as well as we do." Moxie replied.

"Hmph..." Phoebe pouted, crossing her arms with a glare. "It's not fair! Thor gets to have a friend come over!"

"Because Atticus is a Wiccan." Moxie reminded her daughter.

"Dang it... That's right..." Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry, dear," Moxie frowned. "You can always go to your friends' houses though if you want."

"I guess so..." Phoebe sighed. "It's just not fair..."

"I know..." Moxie frowned.

Phoebe soon hugged her mother, crying a bit that she couldn't have any of her new friends come over since they were all mortals.

"Oh, sweetie..." Moxie sighed, gently stroking her daughter's hair.

World and Raggedy Ann even found it unfair.

"I'm sorry, sweetie..." Moxie comforted. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Can't you let Uncle Drell let Heather come over for a sleepover just for one night without turning her into a grasshopper?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't know if I-" Moxie said before seeing sad, puppy dog eyes from her daughter. "Oh, Phoebe, don't make this harder than it has to be... I... Oh... I can't say no to that face... I just don't know how to convince your uncle."

"Why not have Phoebe use her puppy dog eyes trick on Drell?" World asked.

"Oh, World, my brother is made of stone, I don't think he'll be that easily manipulated..." Moxie said. "Worth a try though..."

* * *

A little bit later, Moxie called Drell over while Atticus and Thor tried to both wrestle him to the floor before Phoebe would go to bed.

"Aw, come on!" Drell smirked at them. "Is this what you weaklings do with your free time? I've met Care Bears that fight better than you!"

Thor soon winked to Atticus, signaling him to use his full strength. Atticus nodded and soon grunted for a few moments.

"Oh, please." Drell smirked playfully, sitting down in the middle of the floor.

"Augh!" Atticus grunted as he attempted to shove the warlock and soon held him down. "Gotcha!"

"Aw, fine..." Drell rolled his eyes and soon took out some money to give to Thor. "I guess you technically win."

"Yep." Thor smiled.

Drell patted his nephew on the head.

"Erm... Drell... Phoebe's going to have a sleepover too sometime, so, uh, if that's okay with you, I'll go tell her, so, bye!" Moxie said quickly to her brother so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"HOLD IT!" Drell stopped his sister. "Which friend...?"

"Oh, Drell, please," Moxie frowned. "Phoebe really wants a friend to come over."

"Which friend?" Drell asked firmly.

"Her name is Heather." Moxie said.

"Oh... That little redheaded girl... Well, in that case..." Drell smiled before he was about to yell. "N-"

Moxie soon held out Phoebe to use her sad puppy dog eyes to her uncle. Drell would have yelled no, but even he couldn't say no to his niece when she had her puppy dog eyes. Phoebe even whimpered.

"No." Drell said, looking away.

Moxie kept holding out Phoebe as her secret weapon.

"Moxie, it's the rules, and I can't bend the rules for anybody." Drell told his sister, looking away from his niece.

"Please, just this once." Phoebe begged.

World soon added in his own puppy dog whimpers to help with Phoebe's beg.

"Augh!" Drell complained and soon walked off. "Good night!"

"Can't we work something out?!" Moxie cried out to her brother. "I promise, I'll never ask you for anything ever again!"

Drell soon stopped after hearing that.

"Please?!" Moxie cried out.

Drell sighed and rolled his eyes. "Who invented little sisters anyway?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Thor piped up, getting looks from his mother and uncle. "Erm... I better go back to my sleepover with Atticus... Heh..." he then said bashfully, backing up from them.

"Anyway," Drell sighed. "Alright, just this once."

"Yay!" Moxie beamed before tossing Phoebe up in the air and then hugged her. "Oh, baby, I'm so happy for you."

Phoebe giggled and hugged her mother back.

"Just this ONE time!" Drell reminded them. "Do you girls hear me? Hello?!"

Thor chuckled a bit as Drell seemed to be ignored by their celebrating.

"Ugh." Drell complained.

"Um, good night, Drell." Atticus said.

"Yes, yes, good night," Drell replied. "You boys have fun with your sleepover."

"We will." Thor smiled.

Drell soon ruffled up his hair with a grin and soon left back to his own home.

"Ow!" Thor yelped before playfully pouting and then smiling as he went back to have his sleepover with Atticus.

"This is going to be fun." Atticus said.

"Yeah!" Thor said before hitting him with the pillow again.

Atticus rolled his eyes playfully from that.

"Let's play a game..." Thor said, going to look for a game before seeing his little sister watching them. "Go away, Bebe. No girls allowed."

"Can't I see what people do on sleepovers so I know what to do for mine?" Phoebe asked him.

"I can give you some advice." Moxie smiled at Phoebe.

"Oh! Okay, Mom." Phoebe smiled back.

"I would love it." Moxie smiled.

"Will you just go?" Thor complained to his mother and sister.

Moxie and Phoebe then left the boys alone downstairs.

"Now where were we?" Thor asked Atticus.

"Video games?" Atticus replied.

"Ah! Yes!" Thor smiled as he took one out. "How do ya feel about Sly Cooper?"

"Ooh, yes, please." Atticus smiled back.

Thor beamed and soon put the game on.

* * *

Moxie took Phoebe outside for a walk to clear her mind about what was going on. "I know your bedtime's 9:00, but I think you could use a little walk outside," she then smiled. "We're all very proud of you for going through school and making new friends."

"Thanks, Mom." Phoebe smiled back.

"Sure thing, dear." Moxie smiled fondly.

"I'm so excited." Phoebe smiled back.

"I'm so happy for you," Moxie smiled. "Oh, you keeping up with your homework."

"Yeah, I don't know why Thor's always complaining," Phoebe smiled. "He says school's hard, but it's fun! I guess I'M smarter."

"That must be it." Moxie smiled back.

Phoebe giggled that she felt like she was right.

"I'm glad you're having fun though," Moxie smiled. "I was worried you wouldn't like school at first."

"I was nervous at first." Phoebe said.

"I'm sure it was, dear," Moxie said. "I mean, you haven't been in school since nursery school, but that didn't go too well."

"I guess I was a bit of a problem child?" Phoebe guessed.

"Just a little bit," Moxie chuckled. "I'm glad you love your new school though."

"I sure do." Phoebe smiled.

"So, this Heather girl... I hear she's new too." Moxie said.

"Uh-huh," Phoebe nodded. "I think me and her are gonna be best friends forever."

"Aw!" Moxie smiled.

Phoebe beamed brightly to her mother.

"That's very sweet," Moxie smiled. "I'm glad you found a new friend."

"Me too." Phoebe smiled back.

The mother and daughter continued to have fun until Phoebe soon felt sleepy and Moxie carried her back home as Atticus and Thor continued to play their video game together, though they both looked like zombies now due to playing so long. And where Atticus seemed to do the best at the game.

"Remember to go to sleep, boys." Moxie said before giving Thor a kiss good night.

"Uh-huh." The boys said while continuing to play the game.

"Good night, boys." Moxie told them, taking Phoebe to bed.

"Uh-huh." The boys replied.

Atticus and Thor both kept playing the game, and where it almost seemed like the screen was going to transport them away into the game world.

"We should probably get some sleep, Thor." Atticus said.

"True words from a man who's losing." Thor smirked.

"Oh, it is so on." Atticus smirked back.

Thor laughed to him as they continued to play together, even though it was pretty late for them to be up at this hour, sleepover or not. And then without either of them knowing, they were transported into the game. And what would happen in the game would be another story.

* * *

Moxie soon tucked Phoebe in with a smile. "Have a good night, dear... You've earned some rest."

Phoebe smiled in her sleep, hugging both World and Raggedy Ann in her bed once her mother tucked her in and kissed her good night.

"Good night." Phoebe smiled up at her mother.

"Good night, Moonbeam." Moxie smiled back as she soon turned out the lights, but cracked the door a bit with the hallway light on for her young daughter.

Phoebe soon drifted off to sleep which made both World and Raggedy Ann smile to each other, and while that was going on, Chalie Brown was doing his book report.


	9. Chapter 9

Patch came to visit Snoopy and also decided to check on Charlie Brown who was hard at work tonight.

"Working on his book report?" Patch asked.

"Yep." Snoopy nodded.

"Wow, he is determined." Patch said.

"Tell me about it," Snoopy smirked. "I haven't seen this boy so wound up in quite sometime."

"He must really be in love with Heather." Patch said.

"I haven't seen him this interested in a girl since... Well... Maybe Peggy Jean." Snoopy said.

"Who's that?" Patch wondered.

"A girl from summer camp." Snoopy said.

"Ohh." Patch said.

"But yeah, this Heather girl sounds pretty serious." Snoopy said.

"Yep, sure does." Patch said.

Snoopy soon yawned a bit and fell asleep. Patch looked to him and soon fell asleep with him.

* * *

The next morning seemed to come quickly as there was a knocking sound at Charlie Brown's bedroom window.

"Hey, Charlie Brown, come out and play!" The group of kids called out to their friend.

Patch watched to see what Charlie Brown would do.

"Who reads a book on a weekend?" One of the kids remarked as they left the Brown residence.

Charlie Brown closed the curtains so he won't be interrupted, then continued to read. He then got something out of the fridge as Snoopy drank some mustard and Charlie Brown took a bath and he brushed his teeth..

"Okay, where was I?" Charlie Brown asked himself before he then went back to reading. "'Took a horse from a commander and hungry and weary and the musketry fire sounded far away unimportance of life which no one could understand there was yesterday and there was the day before'."

"Ooh." A group smiled.

Charlie Brown noticed everyone listening to him reading, and he soon walked away.

"Aww..." The kids groaned to that.

"Okay, show's over, clear out." Sally told the group.

"Will there be a late show?" Franklin asked.

"I don't think so." Dot replied.

"Aww..." The other kids groaned.

Patch continued to hang out with Snoopy until Charlie Brown would soon be all done with his book report. He spent the whole day working on it as he didn't want to let his crush down, and luckily, he finally finished.

* * *

"998... 999... 1,000... Finished." Charlie Brown said in relief and soon went to go to sleep.

And where it seemed like he was going to get rest without any interruptions, but unfortunately...

"Wake up, Big Brother!" Sally announced.

Charlie Brown yelped out of bed from his little sister.

"Today's the Big Assembly to celebrate your perfect score," Sally told him with a smile. "Come see."

Charlie Brown soon got ready for the day. Sally was then busy making Charlie Brown items like Charlie Brown shirts, Charlie Brown hats ,Charlie Brown bobble head pencils and pens, Charlie Brown cups, Charlie Brown balloons, etc.

"What are you up to now?" Charlie Brown asked his sister.

"Now that you're a big celebrity we have to move fast," Sally replied. "I have shirts, hats, mugs and more. The fame that comes with intellectual superiority can be very fleeting. You have to cash in while you can. This is gonna be a big day for us, Big Brother."

* * *

**_Soon enough, at the school assembly..._**

"Hmm... I wonder where Atticus ended up at?" Phoebe asked herself. "I figure he'd be here for the assembly." She soon saw that everyone else was at the assembly.

World came out to wrap himself around Phoebe's neck for comfort.

"Aw, thanks, World," Phoebe smiled from that. She soon saw Atticus and Thor rushing in, looking as though that had been through a lot in just one night. "Oh, there's Atticus." she then smiled.

"I guess they stayed up too late." World remarked.

"Then why do they look fully rested?" Phoebe asked.

World shrugged to her.

"I don't know how that happened, but I kinda liked it." Thor said to Atticus.

"Shh~" Atticus shushed, though chuckled. "Yes, that was a lot of fun."

"Especially since we got to help Sly Cooper." Thor whispered to him.

Atticus and Thor quietly chuckled to each other as they both had a fun adventure, but kept it to themselves.

"I'm not surprised your uncle had something to do with that," Atticus smirked playfully. "He's always sending me to new worlds all the time."

"I know, right?" Thor smirked back playfully.

The other kids soon came inside for their assembly.

"Guess I should get goin', huh?" Thor guessed.

"Ah, I think you can stay for a little." Atticus offered.

"Really?" Thor asked.

"Well, do you NEED to go anywhere?" Atticus asked.

"Eh... Probably Magic Training Class for a while..." Thor shrugged. "'Cuz I have a busy football schedule, I don't usually do it the same time you guys do with Sabrina, I usually take MY classes for that at night so I can have my mortal classes during the day like everyone else in school."

"Smart." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah..." Thor shrugged. "I'd rather be done with school after 3:00, but at least this way I won't have to do summer school. I hear Cassandra's a pain though."

"She is..." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"I don't blame ya." Thor said.

Atticus smiled as he liked this friend bonding before he went to take his seat since he was a teacher's assistant for right now. Thor soon went to come and join him, also looking around to make sure no boys would be bullying his little sister or else, but luckily for him, Phoebe didn't seem to be bullied by anybody, except for sometimes Lucy, but that was just how the girl was sometimes. Charlie Brown and Linus were soon seemed walking in.

"This is all for you, Charlie Brown," Linus told his best friend. "You've really made it."

"Heather? Over here!" Phoebe beamed once she saw her new friend.

Heather soon came over to her new friend.

"It's gonna happen," Charlie Brown said to himself as he saw Heather. "She's finally gonna notice me for doing something great."

"Charlie Brown, I hate to admit it, you Blockhead, but public opinion leads me to believe that after all these years, I may have been wrong about you," Lucy soon spoke up to the bald boy. "This is not easy for me! My whole world has turned upside down!"

Phoebe simply rolled her eyes at Lucy's last sentence.

"Can I please have Charlie Brown to the stage?" Franklin requested.

Charlie Brown glanced over and soon came over to walk up on the stage as requested with everyone applauding him in the process.

"It is my pleasure to present to you today this award for this year's standardized testing," Franklin began. "But before I do, the school proclamation."

Marcie soon read aloud the proclamation with a gold star for Charlie Brown. "_'On this day, where as you upheld the highest of academic standards, and where as no one would have expected out of you, and where as you are the first to ever receive a perfect score. Therefore, the result that today declared Charlie Brown Day. Signed, Miss Othmar'_."

_'Wow, that was a long proclamation.'_ Thor thought to himself.

"That's my big brother." Sally smiled proudly.

"How about that, Charlie Brown?" Franklin approved. "You're the star of the school now."

"Congratulations, Charles. Let me present to you the perfect test." Marcie added.

But when Charlie Brown accepted the test, he soon saw whose test it actually was with his name accidentally written on. It was Peppermint Patty's all along.

"Oh, no, Charlie must've signed the wrong paper..." Atticus whispered to himself. "Well, I hope he tells the truth."

Charlie Brown soon spoke up as he knew he couldn't lie to his peers. "Ahem. Before I begin, I'd like to thank all of you for your support. You've all been so kind. It's not often that I get this sort of recognition. But... There's been a mistake," he then showed them the paper truthfully. "This is not my test."

This caused everyone to gasp.

"Ha! I knew it!" Lucy smirked before seeing she was wearing one of the merchandise begore smiling sheepishly as she hid. Phoebe winced slightly from that, feeling awkward for Lucy.

"And so, I cannot accept this honor." Charlie Brown said, taking off the gold medal.

"Can a brother and a sister get a divorce?" Sally asked.

"I don't think so." Dot told her friend.

"I think this belongs to Peppermint Patty," Charlie Brown said. "She's the real genius."

Peppermint Patty seemed to prove him wrong as she was fast asleep. Atticus face-palmed to that.

"And that's why I can't have Magic Training Classes in school like you guys." Thor whispered with a smirk.

"Thanks for the info." Atticus whispered.

* * *

It was a bit tough on Charlie Brown as he wasn't popular anymore, but luckily, he still had someone by his side like true friends.

"That was a very admirable thing you just did, Charlie Brown." Linus comforted.

"One moment I'm a hero, the next I'm a goat." Charlie Brown sulked.

"Maybe things will get better after you turn in your book report." Linus said.

Patch smiled as he liked Linus's devotion to Charlie Brown as they were best friends.

"I'm not so sure," Charlie Brown sulked. "I was up all night working on it and I can't remember a single word."

"Surely, it's not as bad as you think, Charlie Brown. Let me see what you wrote," Linus said before taking a look at his report with a brief skim. "Charlie Brown, the insight you bring on such a complex novel is beyond approach. You two are sure to win the gold star for a book report on this quality."

Phoebe was soon walking out with Heather which made Charlie Brown put a bag over his head.

"Book report?" Heather asked. "Were we supposed to do a book report?"

Phoebe nodded to her best friend.

"Oh, hi," Linus said to the red-haired girl. "That lead to a fact that while you were away, Charlie Brown took it upon himself to complete the report for the both of you. And I must say, this is one of the finest literary analysis I've ever read."

Charlie Brown soon leaned on a see-saw which sent the book report flying into the air.

"Oh, snap!" Phoebe gasped from that.

"Augh! No! No!" Charlie Brown panicked.

Luckily the pages didn't fly away as they were floating back down. Linus's model plane was flying by, but luckily, the pages narrowly missed it which prevented them from being shredded.

"Oh... That felt lucky." Charlie Brown sighed in relief.

"Whew." Phoebe sighed.

"That was strange, but amazing," Heather said. "Almost like magic."

"Yeah... Magic..." Phoebe added bashfully.

Unfortunately, the model plane came back and shredded the book report to pieces.

"Oh..." Phoebe pouted as that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

Snoopy seemed angry at the plane, but it gave him an idea for his book's next chapter.

"Good Grief!" Heather gasped before offering a suggestion. "Maybe we can fix it?" Even though that was a good suggestion, there were just too many pieces of paper to put back together.

Phoebe took the papers and tried to put them back together, but it looked hopeless. "Charlie, I'm sorry..." she said to the boy.

"It's okay..." Charlie Brown sighed in dismay.

Snoopy had a new chapter idea in mind now.

* * *

"Chapter 4: Curse you, Red Baron!" Patch narrated as Snoopy went to work on his novel.

The Flying Ace was soon shown cursing the Red Baron as he was then seen flying his plane. The enemy plane was soon also flying off. Both of the planes soon pulled up as the Eiffel Tower came into view and the Red Baron shot out oil against the Flying Ace, nearly getting some oil in his eyes which then blind-sided him slightly. The other plane went high above the tower and soon zoomed right back down, zipping beside The Flying Ace. The first plane soon began to break down and then ended up on top of the Eiffel Tower as the other plane made it out.

The Flying Ace glared and soon stomped down on his plane to make it get moving again. And where he soon got it to move. Chaos ensued between the two pilots.

"Aha!" The Flying Ace laughed as he soon flew off on his plane again.

A new plane seemed to join The Flying Ace's side. The Flying Ace looked over. Patch smiled and waved to him, showing he was being a dog pilot too. The Flying Ace waved back before they looked around for the Red Baron. Woodstock soon chirped to some other birds on the ground as they were shown. The birds work together to get the planes to fly, but one of the birds tossed the slipper knot rope to another post, and the plane bumped into the planes. The other birds pointed to the one bird who did that when Woodstock glared at them for what just happened. Patch and the Flying Ace soon continued to fly after the Red Baron as he flew by the Eiffel Tower again.

"He won't get away this time!" Patch glared.

The Flying Ace nodded firmly with narrowed eyes. They soon made it at the top of the Eiffel Tower and looked around as they were at the tippy top and seemed to lose The Red Baron.

Patch growled and soon kicked their planes to go back down from the tower, looking around. "RED BARON!"

And where they soon went back down. They quickly pulled up, flying along the countryside and looked relieved that they didn't crash into anything. The two dog pilots then flew through the clouds, shaking their heads from the puffiness.

"Now where is that Red Baron?" Patch glared.

A pair of wheels soon appeared above them, making them both look shocked and panicked at first. Patch and the Flying Ace soon carefully followed after the Red Baron's plane as it was inches above from them. Unknown to them, they were going to fly into enemy territory.

"Hmm... Kinda darker than I expected..." Patch said as they explored along. "A bit... Too dark, even..."

The Flying Ace agreed with Patch until they saw where they were.

"Uh-oh..." Patch muttered nervously.

Someone was soon following them, aiming to shoot at them as they tried to flew out of sight, but no matter where they went, they were still being followed. They even tried disguises, but it didn't last long of course.

"Hey, what's that?" Patch asked the person while pointing in a different direction to misdirect the person.

The view switched that way only to come back as Patch and the Flying Ace somehow vanished.

"Heheh, sucker." Patch smirked to himself.

However, the two were spotted again which made them yelp out.

"Oh, come on!" Patch complained.

"We tried..." The Flying Ace sighed to Patch.

Patch nodded, but glared from what was going to happen to them next. "Red Baron, I'm going to make you the Black and Blue Baron." he then growled to himself.

The Flying Ace began to look for Fifi. The female poodle was hiding away and yelped as a bigger plane came toward the Flying Ace without him realizing it. Patch soon heard Fifi's yelp, thanks to his strong hearing. The Flying Ace's plane was soon shot which made him cry and look ready to give up as he was going to go down with his plane like an aerial hero. Patch soon dove down to save the Flying Ace. The Flying Ace's plane had bullet holes and had crashed in the middle of the ground.

"Ace? Ace!" Patch called out for his friend as he traveled to find the beagle.

The light soon flashed out and Patch hid behind it until he soon saw the Flying Ace peeking out to see him.

"Ace!" Patch beamed.

The Flying Ace came out to see him, but shushed him to remind him to be quiet. Patch nodded in silence as they soon looked around from where they had both landed, even if his was softer and easier than the Flying Ace's who was gunned and literally shot down from the sky. Fifi was shown to be trapped inside of a blimp and looked a bit sad to be separated from The Flying Ace.

"There she is." Patch whispered.

The Flying Ace glanced over with him.

"She's beautiful, sir." Patch smiled.

The Flying Ace smiled back with a nod of agreement. The other plane soon took off while they were still down on the ground.

"What do we do now?" Patch whispered to the Flying Ace.

"We must fly." The Flying Ace replied bravely.

"Uh, are you sure?" Patch asked. "I mean, uh-"

"We must!" The Flying Ace told him, trying to get his plane to fly, only for it to fall apart. "My heart cries for-Oof!"

"I was going to tell you that your plane's a bit damaged." Patch then told him.

"Oh, right." The Flying Ace said.

Patch grinned sheepishly before he soon stopped to think of a solution for the Flying Ace to retrieve his beloved Fifi, and the only answer was to get back to home base.

"The Flying Ace and his new companion, Air Patch, set out across the Hostile Countryside undeterred." A voice over narrated as Patch and Snoopy were shown in the real outside world, sneaking along as they came up to a tree that was holding up Christmas lights.

The two dogs then zip-lined, using their scarves, down the lights, breaking the bulbs.

* * *

While they did that, Charlie Brown was seen in his bedroom. He grabbed his kite and soon threw it in the trash as he looked a bit gloomy right now, as he felt like he had let Heather down with their book report while she was out of town for a little while. Atticus, Thor, Mo, and Cherry walked through the snow together and passed by the Brown household.

"Hmm... I think I should check on Charlie Brown..." Atticus told the others.

"Um, okay." Thor said.

"Hey, I'm a teacher's aid and a big brother, I think I should go see him," Atticus said. "I feel like something might've happened."

"Your heart is as big as your head." Cherry said, though she meant that as a compliment.

"Thanks." Atticus said.

Atticus looked over to the Brown house and decided to go pop in for a visit while everyone else continued to walk off, and where he soon saw that Charlie Brown had thrown his kite into his closet before putting the pencil in his desk.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brown, I won't be long," Atticus said before coming into the boy's room. "Uh, hey, Charlie."

"Hey." Charlie Brown sighed.

"Tough day?" Atticus asked him.

"I let down the Little Red-Haired Girl." Charlie Brown frowned.

"I'm sure that's not true." Atticus said.

"I accidentally sent our book report flying into the air from a see-saw, and it was then shredded to pieces by Linus's model of the Red Baron." Charlie Brown said.

"Hmm... That IS pretty bad..." Atticus frowned. "Ah, Charlie, I'm sorry that happened to you, but I don't think she would be mad at you over that. It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe..." Charlie Brown sighed.

"Oh... I wish I could help you..." Atticus said as he stopped to think for a moment. "Hmm..."

"Whenever I feel really alone, I just sit and stare into the night sky," Charlie Brown said as he soon looked out the window, looking way up to the night sky. "I've always thought that one of the stars was my star. And at moments like this, I knew that my star will always be there for me. Like a comforting voice saying 'don't give up, kid'."

A random star soon shot down out of the sky. Atticus looked nervous from that.

"Oh, good grief..." Charlie Brown sighed from that.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Meanwhile back with the dogs..._**

"The flying ace had to return to the aerodrome if he was ever to rescue Fifi with the help of his new ally: Air Patch." The narrator stated.

The two dogs traveled through terrible weather such as painful hale, pouring down rain, and the hot, unforgiving desert before passing out in the middle of the sand. But then they woke up a few seconds later.

* * *

They broke out of a sandbox, gasping for air as they trudged along the neighborhood while living through their fantasy.

"Hm?" The Flying Ace blinked, seeing a hut on top of the hill through his binoculars, which in reality, were Marcie's glasses as he was pressed up against the girl's face.

"Hey!" Marcie complained.

"Whoops." Patch smiled sheepishly.

Snoopy and Patch then ran off as Marcie looked to them.

* * *

They soon panted as they kept running and sighed in relief as they made it to the warm shelter, out from the snow.

"Whew." Air Patch sighed.

The Flying Ace sighed a bit and soon took out a picture of his beloved Fifi as he missed her a lot. Air Patch did his best to comfort the beagle as he cried his eyes out, holding onto Fifi's scarf, then blowing his nose into his own. The Flying Ace soon howled out of sadness. Air Patch frowned as he felt sad for his friend.

* * *

A light soon came on as they were shown to be in Schroeder's house as he was beside his prized possession: his piano. The blonde boy crossed his arms at them and soon threw them out of his house.

"Whoa!" Patch yelped.

The two dogs soon fell flat into a river after Schroeder threw them out.

* * *

However, when they came out of the water, they ended up in Franklin's bathtub as he glanced at them. Snoopy and Patch soon shushed him as they went back into the water. They then ended up on the outside and gasped, hiding behind a wall as they saw a small group in the distance who would spot them if they had gotten caught. The group was a children's choir singing Christmas carols together until Snoopy took one kid down and took his place, singing along to blend in, but he stood out to the other kids who recognized him instantly.

"Um, we'll just be going." Patch smiled sheepishly.

The two dogs soon went off, and soon, they were dangling from a bridge, but they were actually hanging from Christmas lights outside of Peppermint Patty's window.

"Yeah, Chuck? Your crazy dog is over here with another dog." Peppermint Patty said on the phone.

* * *

**_Soon enough, back at homebase... _**

Woodstock began to look sad and worried for the Flying Ace until he soon saw the beagle coming. He then cheered, flying out to him. The Flying Ace looked back and beamed, hugging the bird as he flew over and celebrating the reunion between the two of them.

"Say, is Fifi okay?" Woodstock chirped.

"I'm afraid she is still captured by the Red Baron." Air Patch frowned as he walked up to the bird.

The Flying Ace sighed to himself, looking to Fifi's scarf while Woodstock looked a bit sad for the beagle.

* * *

Charlie Brown was soon seen sighing himself. Phoebe frowned as she saw him, wishing that she could help him out somehow.

* * *

Soon enough, before anyone knew it, it was now in the warmer season.

"WACHOO!" Cherry sneezed, sniffling a bit and soon took some allergy medication as the seasons changed.

A young boy was soon seen trying to fly a kite, but had a bit of trouble before seeing Charlie Brown walking by. "Excuse me, Mister. Have you ever flown a kite?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh, well, uh, actually, let me just say that I have years of experience with kites." Charlie Brown replied to him.

"Great!" The young boy smiled as he handed him his kite.

Phoebe took a look at that as she had a picnic tea party with World and Raggedy Ann.

"Well, okay. The thing is flying a kite isn't for everyone," Charlie Brown told the younger boy as he soon began to get the kite ready to show the kid what to do. "It takes a certain type of person. It can be frustrating at times. They tend to have a mind of their own, but with determination and dedication, you can make it happen."

"Um, okay." The kid said.

"Here," Charlie Brown told the kid, getting him into position to properly fly his kite. "You hold the string, plant your feet, weight forward, knees bent, back straight, head up, and remember, keep it simple."

"Okay." The kid replied.

"Now when I say 'go,' run as fast as you can." Charlie Brown instructed.

"Which way, Mister?" The kid then asked.

Charlie Brown took out blades of grass, letting them flow in the wind which then hit Snoopy in the face. "That way. Now, go!" he then said, pointing to the left. "I hope the little guy doesn't get discouraged, Snoopy. He doesn't quite know how difficult this would be. It may take him years to get my level of experience. It doesn't just happen over-"

Snoopy soon saw the kite in the air.

"Whoo-hoo! It's flying!" The little kid beamed.

"Wow..." Charlie Brown looked amazed.

"Thanks, Mister. You sure know all your kites," The kid smiled to him before offering him a turn. "Do you want to try?"

Charlie Brown soon accepted the kid's offer.

"Aww..." Phoebe smiled as she watched that with her favorite doll and possible new imaginary friend.

Charlie Brown smiled as he began to have fun before yelping as the kite got out of control and began to fly away from them. The kid soon ran after his kite.

"Oh..." Phoebe frowned as that was rather unfortunate.

Snoopy groaned and face-pawed.

"You can do it!" Charlie Brown called out to the kid. "Don't give up!"

Those three last words soon gave Snoopy an idea on his final chapter.

"Chapter 7: Never Give Up," The narrator's voice announced. "The Flying Ace knew this would be the last chance to save the love of his life."

* * *

The Flying Ace was seen looking at his photo of Fifi before he would go out with the others to save her.

"Let's take to the skies." Air Patch said.

"You're right," The Flying Ace said, lowering his goggles. "Let's fly."

They soon rode off together, as well as Woodstock joining them.

"So how do we save her once we find her and the Red Baron?" Air Patch asked.

"We charge and attack the Red Baron before he gets a chance to hit us this time!" The Flying Ace proclaimed.

"Sounds like my kinda plan." Air Patch said.

"He won't let me down this time," The Flying Ace narrowed his eyes. "I will save Fifi, and he WILL go down!"

"Yes, he will." Patch said.

They soon took off with the other planes to face the Red Baron without fear. Other war planes soon came out to join them until they saw the big blimp coming with other war planes on the opposite side.

"CONTACT!" The Flying Ace soon commanded. The Flying Ace and his plane army soon charged in.

Air Patch narrowed his eyes in determination as he helped out the Flying Ace. The battle began in the skies. Snoopy's men were shot down, and the doghouse was about to fall from the sky.

"Uh-oh!" Air Patch gasped at first.

"No problem, I've got this." Woodstock smiled as he pulled out a screwdriver to help fix the 'plane'.

"Fix away!" Air Patch smiled.

Woodstock smiled back as he began to fix the plane to keep it from going down like the last few times. The Flying Ace began to bark orders as they flew around the skies with the Red Baron fighting back.

"Here we go!" Air Patch beamed.

Fifi soon cried out from some of the chaos going on around her as she was held prisoner in the blimp.

"You won't best us this time, Red Baron!" The Flying Ace called out as he and Air Patch pursued forwards.

"Hmm..." Fifi paused to herself, finding a chair, and soon threw it at one of the passing war planes which then hit. Fifi looked to the outside and saw her beloved Flying Ace.

And where the war plane from before soon hit one of the wings of the blimp though by accident.

"Whoa!" Air Patch let out a small gasp, but luckily, no one was hurt.

The Flying Ace flew next to the female poodle and beckoned her to take his paw. And where Fifi was about to do just that. Air Patch really hoped it would work, but of course, the Red Baron had to go and ruin it. The Red Baron soon continued the chase as he broke what could've been a heartwarming moment between the Flying Ace and Fifi.

"Darn you,** BARON!**" Air Patch yelled out. He soon chased after the Red Baron.

* * *

One of the planes soon flew loose and soon crashed into a bakery which had wedding cakes on display.

"Well, at least they had a soft landing." Air Patch sighed in relief.

Woodstock was soon tearing up one of the enemy planes with his screwdriver.

"Yeah!" Air Patch cheered for Woodstock.

However, the plane seemed to break down with the little bird on it.

"Oh, no!" Air Patch panicked.

Woodstock began to fall and soon began to flap his tiny wings with a smile.

"Whew." Air Patch sighed.

Fifi was soon falling through the sky.

"Ace! Now's your chance!" Air Patch cried out.

The Flying Ace soon dove down as Fifi fell and luckily, he saved her just in time before she would splash into the water below and the two held each other in his plane, so happy together.

"Whew." Air Patch sighed.

Another plane soon came out.

"The skies can be lonesome, but as long as you have the power of love, anything is poss-" Air Patch monologued to himself before looking over to see the other plane.

The other plane's pilot smiled and waved to him, revealing to be a certain female cocker spaniel.

"...Then again!" Air Patch then smiled back to her out of love.

Woodstock was soon shown flying over. The Flying Ace and Fifi looked over as Woodstock soon flew over, looking very tired and soon fell onto the male beagle's nose to get some rest. Air Patch and Collette smiled and awwed to that. Fifi held onto Woodstock with a fond smile as they soon flew off together right back to homebase.

And right after they got back to homebase, along with Air Patch and Collette, the rest of the Woodstock birds came in with their plane which was covered with cake frosting. The birds soon joined Woodstock, happily reuniting with him as The Flying Ace reunited with Fifi. It was a happy day indeed for all of them.

* * *

Snoopy soon finished his story and Woodstock flew out to let Lucy read it.

_"'The Flying Ace returned to the aerodrome with the love of his life. He returned a hero, and he couldn't have done it without his new companion: Air Patch'_," Lucy read aloud before she was given the next page. "_'And so as our hero observed he was destined to face the Infamous Red Baron another day'_. A dog that flies?! This is the dumbest thing I've ever read." she then glared and threw the papers aside before marching off.

"What?!" Patch glared back at Lucy.

Snoopy then hit Lucy with his typewriter, making both him and Woodstock laugh.

"Okay, I wouldn't have done that, but good shot." Patch laughed from that.

Lucy soon stormed back with a growl only to get kissed by Snoopy which caused her to freak out. "Augh! I got dog germs!"

"Okay, that I would have done." Patch laughed with Snoopy and Woodstock.


	11. Chapter 11

Later on, Phoebe walked down the street by herself until she saw a group of her classmates together.

"Hey, kid, why don't you come with us to hang out with Charlie Brown?" Violet suggested.

"Okay." Phoebe smiled.

They soon walked off together and stopped by in front of the Brown household.

"Come on, Charlie Brown!" The kids announced together.

"Today calls for something special. Here we go," Charlie Brown told himself before wearing his usual yellow shirt and came out the door with a smile. "Hey, guys."

"It's the last day of school!" Sally beamed as she came out beside her brother with a graduation cap on her head. "Well, Big Brother, can you believe it? No more reading, writing, arithmetic, no more learning ever!"

"Oh, yeah!" Phoebe beamed.

"What are you talking about? This is just the start of summer vacation," Charlie Brown told his little sister and the young witchling. "You have eight more years of grammar school, four more years of high school, plus four more years of college."

Sally soon counted all of that to herself as she came onto the school bus before gasping. "It's over 37 years of school! I'll be bald and wrinkly by then!" she then glared at her brother before closing the bus doors on him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told us so then we would learn the hard way." Phoebe suggested to Charlie Brown.

"Uh, sorry, kid," Charlie Brown replied. "But it's true. Your parents never told you about that?"

"I've always had a tutor come to see me," Phoebe shrugged. "This is my first time in school with you and the others."

"What?!" Peppermint Patty gasped. "You mean you could stay home all day long and have a teacher come see YOU?!"

"Not ALL day, just a few hours in the afternoon and sometimes a day in between the week and weekends off." Phoebe replied.

"WHY would you wanna give that up?!" Peppermint Patty asked. "Your parents must be so cool!"

"Well, home-schooling leaves me with not making friends at home who aren't family." Phoebe explained.

"Sounds a bit lonely." Charlie Brown said.

"It was..." Phoebe said softly. "That's why I wanted to start going to school like my big brother."

"That makes sense." Charlie Brown said.

"Lucky kid... Gets to stay home all day and messes it up..." Peppermint Patty grumbled about Phoebe's special privileges.

* * *

Atticus soon came to see Miss Othmar as she asked to see him early before the students would come to class.

"Atticus, this has been an interesting school year with you and those new students." Miss Othmar said to her new assistant.

"Yes, ma'am," Atticus nodded. "It has."

"Do you think you can keep a secret for a little while today?" Miss Othmar asked.

"I'll try my best," Atticus smiled. "What is it? Is it the summer pen pal program?"

"Actually, it's a treat for the children that the principal has organized," Miss Othmar told him. "There's a fun fair built outside not too far away from the school, and since it's the last day of school, we've thought of having an early dismissal so the children can go out there and have some fun!"

"I'll be sure to keep it a secret." Atticus smiled.

Miss Othmar smiled back to him. "You're a good kid."

"Just like my cousin." Atticus smiled back.

Miss Othmar soon went behind her desk to stack up papers for the summer pen pal program.

"This summer pen pal program sounds cool too." Atticus said, taking a look.

"It's a way for the students to stay in touch." Miss Othmar said.

Atticus smiled from that as it sounded a wonderful idea.

* * *

Eventually, the students came in for class for the day, but luckily, it was the last day of school, so they knew they wouldn't have a lot of homework or schoolwork to do for summer vacation. Of course, they eventually discovered the fun fair.

"I think they figured it out." Atticus whispered to Miss Othmar.

Miss Othmar sighed, but gave a fond smile to her students.

"Whoa. Look at that." Phoebe smiled.

"Is that Snoopy?" Franklin asked.

Snoopy and Patch laughed as they enjoyed the fun fair with Woodstock.

"Looks like a lot of fun." Phoebe pouted slightly.

"Students, please sit back down, we still have some work to cover." Miss Othmar told her students.

"Aww!" The kids frowned.

They soon came back into their desks, doing as they were told, even if it was a bit hard.

"Atticus has something to say." Miss Othmar cued.

Atticus nodded and cleared his throat to address the students. "Okay, everyone, listen up. I know this is the last day of school..." he then began.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"But first, before we leave, we need to finish picking partners for this year's summer pen-pal project." Atticus then said.

"Awwww..." The kids groaned to that.

"What's a pen pal?" Phoebe spoke up.

"It's someone you stay in touch with through letters." Atticus said.

"Ohh... Okay... Please continue, sorry for interrupting." Phoebe smiled.

"Thank you, Phoebe," Atticus replied as he went back to talking. "When I draw a name, stand if you want to be their partner. Here we go," he then took out a paper with a smile. "The next name is Pig Pen."

_'And in 3, 2, 1.'_ Phoebe thought to herself.

"I will," A girl named Patty spoke up. "A little dirt never hurt me more."

"Way to go, Patty," Atticus smiled. "Schroeder?"

"I do!" Lucy beamed. "I mean I will."

"Should have known," Atticus whispered to himself before reading the next name. "Charlie Brown?"

No one seemed to stand up, but then...

"I will." Heather spoke up.

"Okay then." Atticus smiled.

Phoebe also smiled, feeling proud of her friend.

"She will?" Charlie Brown whispered to himself out of amazement.

* * *

Eventually, the school bell rang and Miss Othmar and Atticus wished for the students to have a great summer. And where the kids soon rushed over to the fun fair.

"Sorry, ma'am, I tried to keep it secret." Atticus said.

"Ah, that's alright, Atticus," Miss Othmar replied. "Thank you for your help. You've been great."

"No problem." Atticus smiled.

Miss Othmar smiled back as Atticus soon went to get going himself after he was free to go.

Charlie Brown soon came out to join his classmates as they were now free for summer vacation. But along the way, he began to wonder why Heather chose him as her pen pal.

"Hey, Charlie," Atticus smiled as his friends from the high school also came over to help out and also have fun. "Glad to see ya made it out."

"Yeah, Charlie Brown, where have you been?" Linus added, enjoying some cotton candy. "You should be down there having fun with everyone else."

"I can't stop thinking about it, guys. After all the humiliating disasters she witnessed this year, why would she choose me?" Charlie Brown replied before taking a piece of cotton candy from Linus to eat for himself. "Was she's feeling sorry for me? I don't want her to choose me just because she was feeling sorry for me. I have slightly more dignity than that."

"Maybe she chose you because she likes you." Atticus said.

"It might be time to consider the wild possibility, but you're a good person and that people like you," Linus added. "But you know, you'll never really know the answer unless-"

"I just go up and talk to her!" Charlie Brown replied before running off. "I should've listened to you all along."

"I wonder about that kid sometimes." Cherry commented, sipping on her milkshake.

Charlie Brown soon hurried to Heather's house before remembering to hurry to his room as he had put her pencil in his desk.

"This is a little intense-" Atticus began until he looked to see Cherry slurping on her milkshake. "Hey!"

"What?" Cherry smirked.

Atticus simply rolled his eyes until he saw Charlie Brown hurrying back over to Heather's house with her pencil.

* * *

An adult woman soon answered the door. "Hello? Huh? ...Who are you?"

"Oh, Charles. I mean, Charlie Brown." Charlie Brown smiled, trying to keep calm.

"You must be here for Heather," The woman replied. "Well, I'm sorry, but she's not home right now."

"She's not home right now?" Charlie Brown asked.

"She's about to go off to summer camp." Mrs. Wold replied.

"On her way to summer camp?" Charlie Brown replied.

"Oh, but the bus didn't leave yet-" Mrs. Wold began.

"The bus didn't leave yet?" Charlie Brown asked.

"No, but it's about to leave." Mrs. Wold replied.

"But it's about to leave?" Charlie Brown gasped.

"Yes." Mrs. Wold told him.

Charlie Brown soon rushed off before coming back to the front door. "By the way, it was very nice to meet you, ma'am." He said before rushing off again.

"Oh, it was nice to meet you too." Mrs. Wold replied.

Charlie Brown soon ran off, passing by Frieda, Violet, and Patty as they played jump-rope together, accidentally tying them up.

"CHARLIE BROWN!" The three girls complained.

"You blockhead!" Violet glared.

Charlie Brown now had to get through the Fun Fair. Peppermint Patty then knocked some bottles down and celebrated her accomplishment. Sally tried to do the same with Lucky and Dot with her, but missed and it frustrated her. Charlie Brown, meanwhile dodged a football, got hit by the baseball Sally was trying to throw, got himself squirt with water and he jumped through the bouncy castle and he spotted a train and hitched a ride, but the train was slowing him down, meaning that he would now have to go on foot.

Charlie Brown went through a roll thingy and ends up in a fun-house. "How do I get out of here?" he then asked himself before seeing he was almost out of there, but an ice cream truck came and a bunch of kids came running to it which made him sulk as he felt like he wouldn't have a chance to make it to the little red-haired girl he liked. "The whole world seems to be conspiring me. I'm just asking for a little help once in my life."

One of his old kites soon dropped down from the tree he was standing under. Phoebe gasped from that.

"Augh, get out of here!" Charlie Brown glared, kicking away the kite, but the strings soon wrapped around his legs and the kite began to fly with him on it. Charlie Brown yelped as he seemed to fly over the ice cream truck, and he tried to use this to his advantage as he ran down the block with the strings now around his waist.

"Is he actually doing what I think he's doing?" Phoebe smiled as she saw Charlie Brown flying the kite.

World soon peeked out to take a look with her. "I believe so." he said to her.

Lucy looked over with Pig Pen from her booth. "Charlie Brown is flying a kite?" she asked in disbelief. "CHARLIE BROWN IS FLYING A KITE!"

A marching band was seen marching by before they saw Charlie Brown flying his kite. All of the kids looked shocked and amazed that Charlie Brown was actually flying a kite. Even Snoopy and Woodstock woke up to see that from the beagle's doghouse and went to go see this for themselves, and where they soon ended up back at the school where Heather's bus was about to take her away.

* * *

Heather was nearly in the bus until she felt something hit her foot as Charlie Brown's kite soon fell to the road. "Phoebe?" she then wondered if it was her best friend to say goodbye, but soon smiled anyway as it was someone else. "Oh, hi, Charlie Brown."

"You remembered my name?" Charlie Brown asked in amazement.

"Of course I did." Heather smiled.

"Before you leave, there's something I really need to know," Charlie Brown replied. "Why, out of all the kids in our class, would you want to be partners with me?"

"That's easy," Heather explained. "Because I've seen what type of person you are."

Phoebe waited to hear what Charlie Brown thought of himself.

"An insecure wishy-washy failure?" Charlie Brown replied.

"Aw, Charlie Brown..." Phoebe pouted to that.

"That's not who you are at all," Heather smiled to Charlie Brown. "I liked the compassion you showed for your sister and her friend at the talent show, the honesty you had at the assembly, and at the dance, you were brave and funny. And what you did for me: doing the book report while I was away. So sweet of you. So, when I look at you, I don't see a failure at all. You have all the qualities that I admire."

The bus driver soon honked his horn to hurry up Heather.

"Sorry, I have to go now." Heather told Charlie Brown.

"Wait. I think this belongs to you." Charlie Brown told her, taking out her pencil to give back to her.

"Thank you. I've been looking everywhere for this," Heather smiled as she took the pencil. "I'll write to you, pen pal." She soon got on the bus.

Charlie Brown blushed happily as the bus soon rode off to take Heather to summer camp.

"Hope she's going to Camp Big Little Moose." Atticus commented.

"Same here." Cherry said.

Snoopy soon hugged Charlie Brown while the girls 'awwed' to that.

"It must feel really great being Charlie Brown right about now." Linus said.

"Mm-hmm." Mo smiled in agreement.

"You did it." Pig Pen said, patting Charlie Brown on the back.

"Nice job, Chuck." Peppermint Patty smiled, giving him a noogie.

"Good job, Charles." Marcie smiled, shaking the boy's hand.

"Hey, Big Brother," Sally announced as she skipped over with a balloon on her brother's face on it. "I'm proud to be your little sister."

Lucy soon firmly walked up to Charlie Brown.

"Uh-oh." Franklin frowned.

"Out of my way!" Lucy glared as she soon came up to Charlie Brown. "I've really been needing to tell you something, you blockhead," she then suddenly smiled. "You're still full of surprises. Good ol' Charlie Brown!"

_'Whew.'_ Dot thought to herself.

The kids all cheered as they picked up Charlie Brown as this had to be the happiest day of his young life.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Afterwards, close by the lake..._**

"Charlie Brown. Oh, Charlie Brown?~" Lucy called out as she held out a football. "I'll hold the football and you kick it."

"You SAY you'll hold it, but what you really mean is you'll pull it away and I'll land on my back and kill myself." Charlie Brown groused to her.

'That sounds about right.' Patch thought to himself with a shrug.

"But I feel that I've really come to know you," Lucy soon said to Charlie Brown innocently. "I now understand that you're a kind, compassionate, brave, and funny. No one would pull a football away from a person with all those qualities."

"She's right. I would never pull the ball away from someone with all those qualities," Charlie Brown then said to himself. "I'm gonna kick this ball all the way to the moon." He then began to run up to go and kick the ball.

Only for her to pull it away, resulting in Charlie Brown missing it and landing on his back. Patch looked very annoyed with what Lucy had just done to Charlie Brown, shaking his head as she would never change.

"And gullible," Lucy then smirked. "I forgot to mention gullible."

Charlie Brown simply sighed as he was alright with that.

* * *

We are then shown Paris, France of all places, where Snoopy as the Flying Ace was with his brothers and sisters, including Woodstock and his fellow birds, and Patch was also there as Air Patch who also had Collette with him and Angel with her siblings, Scamp, Danielle, and Annette.

"A round of root beer for our heroes: The Flying Ace and Air Patch." Marcie announced as she served the table with a bunch of root beer for them all to share.

Everyone soon accepted a glass of root beer.

"I think we should have a toast," Collette spoke up, hitting her glass with her spoon. "Three cheers for the Flying Ace and Air Patch!"

"Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" Everyone cheered for the two heroes.

Patch smiled bashfully, but looked humble. Snoopy was about to say something until the Red Baron soon flew by, shooting some foam into their faces.

"I'll see YOU at Round 2!" Mooch, from the farm next door to Patch's family with the Dearlys, was soon shown with the Red Baron as Air Patch's newest enemy along with the pilot.

"**CURSE YOU, RED BARON!**" The Flying Ace snapped.

And where that was shown to be the aftermath of Snoopy's story.

"I smell a sequel." Patch said to himself.

* * *

Phoebe was soon seen going to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends with World.

"I've really had a lot of fun, Phoebe." World smiled.

"Yeah, I did too," Phoebe smiled back. "Even Thor got to have fun with you with what you do to you face. You were the best imaginary friend I ever had! ...But you're the only imaginary friend I've ever had, but you were still great."

As they walked inside, they saw Phoebe's parents and Thor inside.

"Eek!" Phoebe gasped, fearing she was in trouble.

"Hello, sweetie, did you have fun in school?" Moxie smiled.

"Um... Y-Yeah..." Phoebe said. "I think I wanna keep going to school like Thornton."

"I knew you would." Moxie smiled.

"Am I in trouble?" Phoebe asked.

"No, Pumpkin, you're not," Zolten smiled. "It's about your little friend there."

"A-Am I in trouble?" World frowned.

"No, you're not in trouble either." Moxie replied.

"...Is Thornton in trouble?" Phoebe asked.

"Tsh! No!" Thor rolled his eyes.

"This is about both of you and how you have been bonding lately." Mr. Herriman told Phoebe and World as he soon hopped over.

"And about how your bond is going to get closer." Moxie smiled.

"Huh? Whatya mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Please, follow me." Mr. Herriman said as he began to lead the family into his office.

Once in his office, they saw adoption forms.

"What is... 'Adop... Tat... Ion...'?" Phoebe asked, trying to read the word aloud.

"Where you came from." Thor smirked.

"Thornton!" Moxie scolded.

"Adoption is where you adopt someone into your family." Mr. Herriman explained.

"Ohh..." Phoebe said.

"Just like you when we found you from that monkey family," Thor whispered to his sister only to get his ear tugged. "OWW!"

"You'll have to sign here and your parents will sign there so World will stay with you and your family from now on." Mr. Herriman told Phoebe as Moxie and Zolten smiled as Moxie pinched her son's ear.

Phoebe soon signed the adoption form where she was supposed to sign. Moxie and Zolten soon signed where they needed to next. Mr. Herriman then stamped the adoption papers, holding it out to Phoebe who then hugged it happily.

"He's all yours." Frankie smiled from where she stood.

"You're all mine." Phoebe smiled as she hugged World.

"I get to have a kid again!" World beamed to Phoebe.

Moxie, Zolten, and even Thor looked happy for World and Phoebe.

"I guess I better go pack my stuff." World said to Mr. Herriman and Frankie.

"I'll help you pack." Frankie told him.

"Thanks, Frankie," World said. "I'm gonna miss you, Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Joia, and Super Power Man a lot."

"We'll miss you too, but you can always visit." Frankie smiled.

World smiled back to that as they went to pack up his things so he could move in with Phoebe and her family.

* * *

After packing for a while, World was soon ready.

"Well, I guess this is it." World said.

"I just know you and that girl will be happy for a while," Frankie smiled. "Even her big brother seemed to like you."

"Yeah." World smiled back.

Frankie smiled to him and soon went to escort World downstairs. Phoebe eventually met the other imaginary friends as she smiled and laughed to as she found them all funny and interesting.

"Hey, are you here to adopt an imaginary friend?" Mac asked as he soon came into the mansion.

"Uh-huh!" Phoebe smiled. "I'm gonna adopt World!"

"Aww!" Bloo complained.

"You're gonna miss World, Bloo?" Mac asked his best friend.

"Well, yeah," Bloo said. "He's tons of fun."

"I'll come back and visit soon, Bloo." World smiled.

"Well... All right, just don't forget about your bestest best friend who is awesome ever." Bloo told him.

"I won't." World said.

"All right, kiddo, you have fun with your kid now," Bloo said, hugging World and saw Phoebe. "And it looks like Mac has a girlfriend."

"Bloo?! I don't even know her!" Mac told him.

Phoebe looked bashful. "I don't think I'm old enough to have a boyfriend."

"You never know." Thor said.

"You would let me, Thornton?" Phoebe smiled.

"Sure," Thor smiled back before narrowing his eyes. "But if he breaks your heart, I'm gonna break his legs."

"Yikes." Bloo said.

"Wanna become BLACK and blue?" Thor smirked, picking up Bloo.

"Uh, no thanks," Bloo chuckled nervously to the teenage warlock. "I won't bother your sister."

"Good." Thor smirked before putting him back down.

"Whew." Bloo sighed.

* * *

The Moltenscar family soon left to go back home, taking World with them as he waved goodbye to Foster's and everyone was a bit emotional to see him go, except for maybe Duchess. Although, that was no surprise at all.

"I really loved hanging out with Charlie Brown and his friends," Phoebe smiled. "I hope I can do other things with them again in the future."

"I'm sure you will." Thor said, ruffling up her hair.

"Hey!" Phoebe laughed.

"Hey." Thor smirked playfully.

World rolled his eyes playfully at that. Moxie and Zolten chuckled on the way home as everyone waved goodbye from Foster's as World was about to begin brand new adventures with Phoebe and she looked forward to her own with her new friends in the future.

The End


End file.
